Why have you waited to embrace me?
by Destiny1195
Summary: Ash is unhappy in his relationship with Gary, will he leave, or will the love of his life convince him to stay? Comes from the perspective of a preexisting relationship; gets more graphic as time goes on. I'm also going to start work on a full round of editing for the whole story, as of this date - 24/08/2015 Named chapters are the new, updated ones.
1. Chapter 1 - Doubts

**This is the revised first chapter to my first story, 'Why Have You Waited to Embrace Me'. Made some changes, reworked the layout, added a bit of detail; over all story should remain the same unless I decide otherwise for some reason.**

**Hope you all enjoy the changes people **

Doubts.

That was all his mind was filled with at the moment, as it had been for weeks on end, near months now in fact. Doubt after doubt after doubt. Doubts about people, about himself, about what they thought of him, and about the relationships he found himself in. But, more than anything else, they were doubts about his so called romance, and the person he had fallen in love with, and who supposedly felt the same. He doubted the simple validity of his so called romance, and now partner. Every intention, every promise, every whispered word translated to a lie or a simple attempt at placating him. His faith had evaporated, and been replaced by the sensation of being generally worthless and unnecessary in this man's life. Yet, he loved him; undeniably, unquestioningly.

He couldn't figure it out, couldn't understand the logic or thought to any of it; was it just the fact that he couldn't see the individual who captured his heart and his soul, or the fact that said individual appeared so distant and so damn uncaring that generated these seething doubts. These vicious, roiling emotions that ate away at any good mood and any possibility of future happiness; leaving him a broken heap of misery and despair. Because, in his mind, any future was tied up with the presence and partnership of one individual, one former rival turned friend, turned lover. He felt as if their very souls were intertwined, dependant on one another for any form of simple happiness or satisfaction. They were bound in a constant dance of romance, conflict, and passion.

"_He doesn't love me"_

"_He doesn't mean any of the things he said"_

"_He's got his work, he doesn't need me"_

"_I can't trust him to put the effort in"_

"_I don't matter"_

Thoughts like this had been imbedded in young Ash Ketchum's mind for months now. Thoughts that taunted him for his own stupidity, thoughts that insisted that no one really cared about him, that told him how pathetic it was to be so entranced by this one individual who never seemed to give him the time of day. Sometimes, he felt as if they may as well have never even embarked on this 'adventure'; what's the point of a relationship when you don't see each other, and barely talk?

The end result being that nearly every night, he found himself lying on his bed, faced buried in his pillow, crying himself into a state of exhaustion. Some days were spend with the desire to break down just hovering below the surface, so close to breaking through the smiling facade that it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not collapse on the spot and howl every ounce of frustration and grief at the heavens. This had become his life, all effort and focus put into forcing the emotions back down, keeping them hidden below the surface, all so he could function with some degree of normality on a daily basis. However, he never gave in to the emotions in public, and never in the presence of anyone other than his closest, and most staunch friend and companion. His Pikachu; the little creature he'd started his quest with all those years ago; not even Brock or Misty could fulfil that need for him, they were simply too judgemental.

He felt so alone, and so utterly worthless.

This was one of those rare occasions where Ash's inner demons had gotten the better of him during the day, driving him to the relative seclusion of his bedroom, with none but Pikachu to bear witness to the outpouring that was the torrent of emotions he felt on a daily basis. Sprawled out on his bed, fully clothed with his face buried in his pillow, Ash wept, allowing the tormenting emotions to flow out of him, in an attempt to cleanse his body and soul. All the while, Pikachu remained close to his head, offering comfort in the form of a small lick or a gentle nuzzle with his snout. In these moments, when he felt as alone and worthless as he currently did, the small yellow rodent's presence added a smile ray of light to his otherwise dim world; it was simple company and affection, nothing more, and precisely what he needed.

What felt like hours passed, until his mournful sobs ceased. He raised his head, eyes bloodshot and cheeks bright red from the crying, thick tear tracks evident on his cute, yet rosy cheeks. His nose was running profusely, and his thick black hair stood at odd angles; he turned his head, and looked at his companion with what could only be called a broken smile. Pikachu moved slightly closer, and gave his trainer and friend an affectionate lick on the nose, accompanied with a reassuring "pika pika". The small yellow creature curled up close to the dark haired man's head, giving off a faint aura of warmth.

"Thanks Pikachu, I don't know what I'd do without you" said Ash, smile becoming a tad more genuine, now that his frustration had been poured, or sobbed, out, "Sometimes I think you're the only true friend I have, apart from Brock and Misty"

Ash allowed his head to flop back down onto the pillow; now that the misery had been expelled, he felt spent; every fibre of his being seemed to scream with exhaustion. Now, with his face buried yet again in his slightly damp, though comfortable and plump pillow, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him for a period.

_xxx_

_Ash lay on his back, dark hair a sweaty halo encircling his head and laying scattered across the plush pillow. He toned legs were wrapped around the slim waist of another man, a brunette, who's hips snapped back and forth, driving his erection deep inside Ash, striking the sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust, eliciting groan after groan from Ash, and bringing him closer to the brink each and every second._

_Ash wrapped his hands around the other males back, dragging his nails down the firm expanse of flesh; leaving thin red marks along the gently tanned skin, and driving the other even faster. The brunette leant forwards, latching onto Ash's neck, biting and nibbling the delicate skin. The move generated a fresh, louder selection of groans from Ash, as he allowed his head to fall to one side, completely entranced and consumed by the feel of being fucked so quickly, and deeply, and the fast rising fire in his loins._

"_Oh fuuuuck, I'm gonna..."_

Ash shot bolt upright in bed, sweat streaming down his face, and uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. His breaths came quickly, escaping his quivering body in short, ragged gasps. He groaned, rolled over onto his back, and collapsed against the bundle of pillows; he'd gathered them up when he'd flopped there earlier, with the intent of providing a soft place to bury his head. He ran his hand through his now mid-length black hair, the thought of getting a hair cut briefly flashing through his mind before his thoughts were, yet again, occupied by one thing.

One person.

The dream had unsettled him, bringing everything back with an impressive clarity. The passion, the love, the sheer enjoyment and pleasure he felt. It was all there, roiling around his recently cleared mind. One step forward, five steps back...it was always like this, and it caused Ash no end of misery.

"Why do I let him do this to me?" He asked Pikachu, and groaned again. "I should just end things now, hell; I've come close in the past. Some little thing always stops me though. I thought I was happy, but now..."

He trailed off, starting to feel despondent yet again. He'd nearly grown accustomed to it; that general negativity and feeling of worthlessness had become his constant companion, and his almost standard state of mind. His thoughts began to drift, to go back to how things were in the beginning, when he felt cherished, when he felt the object of his affection actually gave a damn. Back to the days when it was possible to have an actual conversation, when text messages were answered and not outright ignored. When they could actually spend a bit of time together, and show their love and affection like any other couple would.

As his thoughts drifted through memories, he began to feel something else building within him. Something hot that burned away the despair, as he remembered all the things he had sacrificed, all the time he gave up to allow this budding romance to occur. His despair gave way to a purifying rage that washed throughout his whole body, leaving him feeling strangely cleansed and invigorated for the first time that day.

Ash took a deep breath and stood up. He wiped his eyes with the handkerchief he had begun to carry, for a practical reason, not just because it had a picture of a Pikachu on it, and stuffed it back into the trouser pocket of his jeans.

"Fuck him. I'm done with this, I really am. Ha! Who knows, maybe he'll start to care if I don't contact him anymore" he declared, a steely look in his eyes, even though he'd been through the same thoughts countless times before. At that moment, his stomach rumbled, making a noise akin to that of an Onix, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. He looked at his watch, and raised his eyebrows in shock upon discovering the time.

"Damn, 2:30" He groaned, and shook his head slightly "Guess I needed more time to recover than I thought. What do you say buddy, shall we eat here or go out?" The thought of eating lifting his spirits even more. What can you say, Ash loved his food.

"Pi pika pi" came the enthusiastic response from his friend, who promptly hopped up onto his shoulder.

Ash laughed, perhaps the most genuine laugh of the day. "I guess we'll be going out then" he said as he smiled at his companion. He picked up his signature hat, and moved towards his bedroom door, and grasped the handle. As he was about to turn it, his phone flared into life, the unmistakable sound blasting around the room, indicating that he as receiving a phone call. He removed the phone from his pocket, only to find that HE was calling him. His finger hovered over the answer button for a moment, but then moved away. He let the phone ring until the call cut out, enjoying the music his phone was emitting. A bit of operatic heavy metal had a strange way of raising his mood.

"I'm going to do it this time. I'm done with this situation, and I'm not going to jump up like a good poochyena every time he says so" was his determined response to a questioning look from Pikachu "I'm not going to let Gary fucking Oak rule my life like this any longer"

With that, the pair walked out of Ash's bedroom and out of the house; all the while with Ash quietly singing his ringtone to himself, gently tapping the fingers of his left hand on his thigh, drumming out the beat to the song.

_There's no sense, the fire burns  
When wisdom fails, it changes all  
The wheel embodies all that keeps on turning_

_Blood red skies, I feel so cold  
No innocence, we play our role  
The wheel embodies all  
Where are we going?_

In a sense, the ringtone resonated with the young man. _Where are we going? _A question Ash found himself trying to answer each and every day. Where were he and Gary going? He simply could not answer, did not have the faith or trust to answer it if anyone were to ask. _I feel so cold_...the words had stuck with him the moment he heard the song. If he didn't feel as if he were about to collapse, then he simply felt numb, unresponsive. Such chaotic emotions were a daily occurrence for Ash, he simply did not know how to react any long, did not have the energy for it.

_All in all  
You expect the wise to be wiser  
Fallen from grace and  
All and all I guess we should have known better  
'Cause_

_What about us  
Isn't it enough  
No we're not in paradise  
This is who we are  
This is what we've got  
No it's not our paradise  
But it's all we want  
And it's all that we're fighting for  
Though it's not paradise_

His life was by no means a paradise these days. Things had started that way, but it had gone downhill so quickly, almost faster than he thought possible. Some may have taken the words as comforting in the way they focused on struggling with what you had; but, for Ash, this was not what he sought in life. A relationship with someone he could barely see, and could hardly speak with was not something he held as the ideal, nor was it something he wished to be involved with any longer. His patient had fled, leaving him with nothing but a sense of frustration and general despondence.

Strangely enough, the search for lunch had left Ash feeling better than he had in a long while; whether that was because food was the goal or he just needed something to distract himself with, he could not be certain, nor did he care. His mind was no longer on Gary, which was the important factor. The fresh air and perception of having something to do left him feeling strangely relieved, and seemed to have banished all thoughts of Gary Oak from his mind. The pair ambled along the streets of Pallet, basking in the sun, the gentle breeze, and the slight hum of the town's inhabitants going about their business. However, behind the anger and the resolve, a doubt remained, a doubt that said moving on would not be so simple, and that sooner or lately Ash would be back at square one, completely and utterly entranced and smitten with one Gary Oak, the individual who had captured his heart and soul, yet managed to reduce him to an emotional wreck within a matter of seconds.

Of course, little did he know, his life was about to take a drastic turn he had not been anticipating.

**The song I used is the wonderful Paradise (what about us) by Within Temptation (ft Tarja Turunen); two artists I am very fond of. Give it a listen.**

**Reviews are good, like to know what people think **


	2. Chapter 2 - Tormenting Dreams

**Lovely, authors notes time; as this my indicate I shall be continuing with this story, though I haven't got the faintest idea where it is heading.**

**A special thank you to Mixet, my first reviewer, I appreciate it (the notification gave me quite a smile). And to answer your question, I'm not certain if it will be Palletshipping or not. To be honest, I don't really have much of a story line in mind (I'm awful, I know), I guess we'll see where this goes. Haha, I like a good happy ending as much as the next person, so, maybe it will end with our boys together **

**And to Lil, all I can say is thank you, your comments made my day. I literally can't help but smile when I think about it, so sweet of you to say the things you said. I hope you enjoy the rest of it (fingers crossed). **

**On a more general note, I suspect I will take some liberties with things, not intentional, but I've lately rediscovered by love of Pokemon, and I'm pretty clueless about the later stuff, so I apologize now if things don't entirely make sense.**

**I should say, I'm not making any money from this, it's just something for me to do, and I do not own the characters or places mention within this story. The same to any song references, they belong to other people, I'm simply borrowing them.**

**If anyone is interested in my music references, feel free to ask, and I shall provide details. Anyway, I'll stop talking, enjoy the new chapter. It's, well, a little different from the last one, but I hope I don't disappoint. Slight smut in this chapter, fair enough if it isn't your cup of tea.**

_The warmth of Gary Oaks body was truly amazing, he was like an inferno, encased in hard muscle and brunette hair. He leaned closer to Ash, the look in his black eyes a mix of desire and trepidation. Ash shifted away ever so slightly, shocked by the move, but found he had reached the arm of the sofa. No where left to run now._

"_I've been thinking about you a lot lately Ash, these past few years..." He trailed off, and reached out a hand, cupping the face of the dark haired individual in front of him. Ash's skin was warm and soft to the touch, a sensation Gary revelled in. Ash gulped, fear and uncertainty evident in his eyes, though there was something else mixed with it; a hint of excitement at what this gesture might mean. Could his dreams really be coming true? Did Gary really feel something for him? As much as he, himself, felt for the smirking brunette who had plagued his early years as a rival? And then, as a friend?_

"_Do you know how gorgeous you are Ashy-boy, how beautiful you are?" Gary Oak flashed his signature smirk, and began to stroke the soft flesh under his hand. Ash's face was smooth; hairless "I need you Ash...So much"_

_Gary leant forwards, closing the distance between him and the smaller black haired beauty in front of him. Lips met with lips, tongues danced for dominance, in a kiss full of passion and longing in equal measure on both sides. The kiss was broken after what felt like an hour, but could have only been a few minutes; the need for air too dire._

"_Gary...don't stop" gasped Ash, the look in his eyes pure lust and need for what could happen "do whatever you want to me, I'm yours. Please, I want this, I want you" His voice shook, the desire evident in every part of his being. Ash felt as if his entire body were on fire, pulsating with an inner energy he couldn't help but crave. _

"_So do I, for so long now" A simple statement, accompanied by the smirk._

_With that, the brunette's mouth descended on his again, with the same fervour and longing as the first time; a clash of teeth that quickly became something sensual and longing, both men seemingly needing every inch of the other. Before long, both were devoid of clothing, allowing hands to wander more freely and explore more skin. Spurred on by the moans of his companion, Gary moved a hand down, slowly making his way towards Ash's most private of areas, skimming slowly over the tip of his penis, rubbing up and down. Before making its way lower, fingers slick with pre-cum zeroing in on their target, as they gently began to probe the..._

Ash awoke with a start, perspiration evident on his face and lean, but toned, torso. His hair, longer now than was normal for him, was plastered to his face. The black shorts he wore to bed did little to mask how his body reacted to such a dream. He was panting, could still feel the warmth and touch of another. The taste and feel of Gary's lips lingered, as if the dream had been more than a dream. More than a replayed memory, but something that had just happened. Something he wished could happen again and again.

For Ash, this had become a periodic event. His nights were plagued with dreams of what had been, whilst his waking moments were spent with the all encompassing doubt and longing. However, maybe for Ash, the dreams were the worst; they replayed things with such clarity and precision that he couldn't help but feel every emotion again is if no time had passed at all.

The dreams tormented him, showing him every single happy and content moment he experienced, whilst giving him a shred of hope for the future. It was a cruel punishment, one that he wished he could be rid of. As much as he hoped for some kind of resolution, he felt as if he'd been such a fool...

_You had me believe we were meant forever__  
__I really thought my heart would be safe in your hands___

_Lorelei__  
__My ship has passed you by__  
__And though you promised me to show the way__  
__You led me astray__  
__You were my lorelei__  
__What kind of fool was I__  
__Cause I believed in every word you said__  
__And now I wonder why__  
__Lorelei_

_There was__a time when we held one another__  
__Baring our souls in the light of the flame__  
__Those were the days now I've lost my illusions__  
__Sometimes I wake in the night and I call out your name_

The lyrics flashed through his mind, encompassing his emotions and state of mind with such clarity and precision. All that he felt, then and now, seemed to have been compressed into a single song, with an elegance he could never achieve if asked to describe it to another. Ash had lost count of the number of times he'd woken suddenly, finding that he missed the sensation of having Gary at his side...the desire, the craving...illusions, nothing more. Little figments of his imagination that could be banished at a moment's notice.

The events of that night were as clear today as they were then, all those months ago when the romance had started, as if they had been etched in stone. The events were accompanied by feelings, strong feelings; love, desire and longing; longing for the feel of another's arms around him, of lips on his, and all that followed. At the same time, so much despair, and sadness, and heart ache. Even when asleep, Ash could not escape from Gary. Could not escape the one who he had fallen for. He was his, body and soul, and seemed incapable of escaping that connection.

He reached up a hand, still shaking from the events of the dream, and ran it through his hair. He looked at the clock, only 1:34 AM. The pale moonlight illuminated his room, and the amassed memories. Trophies, posters, remnants of a childhood and of his dream, to become the greatest Pokémon master; simple trivia and possessions from his varied travels and experiences. In this moment, with the dream still so clear, they meant nothing, and brought no satisfaction. In this moment, all he wanted was to have the comfort and pleasure of a pair of arms around him, and the scent of the one he loved. He could feel the tears begin again, as the memories slowly became more focused, more prevalent. How the friend he hadn't seen in years arrived in Pallet Town for a holiday, the joy associated with the reunion, and the ecstasy and bliss he felt when their feelings for each other finally came out. Such joy, such hope for a perfect future spent with the man he loved, now marred by these feelings and doubts. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, in an attempt to return to a hopefully dreamless sleep, and quell the rising flood of tears. He felt a slight dip in the bed, as Pikachu hopped up, and curled up next to him; ever the supportive friend and companion. He reached out an arm, drawing the small, yellow creature closer to his side. He needed the comfort and the feeling of another at this moment. To think, the evening had been near perfect; Pikachu and he, walking, eating and playing as they used to do. And now, to backtrack in such a fashion...

"Things will be better in the morning. They always are" Ash muttered to himself as he quickly fell back into a restless slumber, though he didn't believe a word of what he'd said. For him, his life had become a never ending parade of torment, making every moment a fresh lesson in agony.

**Reviews are most welcome, I would love to know what you all think, be it good or bad. I was honestly unsure about this one, I cut and rewrote a hell of a lot. Too obsessed with making larger updates. There will be more to follow, I promise. Not sure when, I don't like writing dialogue (I'm a terrible author, kill me now) **

**Song used in this chapter was 'Lorelei', by the Scorpions. **


	3. Chapter 3 - A Surprise Arival

**Good morning people (well, morning for me in sunny old England). I'm back again, with another chapter. **

**Thank you to Mixet again, your reviews are always a pleasure to read, and so complimentary. Thanks for making me smile (and providing a little ego boost) haha **

**Thank you to Palletship87, glad you enjoy it, and thanks for leaving me your thoughts **

**Also, thank you to those who have followed this, and the one who set this as a favourite story. I appreciate. I'm still a bit shocked people are so interested in this.**

**Anyway, longer update this time, with a bit more content than the previous ones. If it isn't clear, the dream in the previous chapter was more of a memory, the flashback in this chapter is the follow on. As always, I hope you all enjoy it, and feel like I've made another worthy instalment.**

The bright blue skies were clear, not a trace of a cloud in sight; the temperatures were high, and the sun shone strongly upon Pallet, casting its rays over every inch of ground and architecture. There was a light breeze, just ruffling the trees, and providing a small reprieve from the otherwise close to unbearably high heat. All in all, a positively beautiful day, Ash thought to himself, as he sat in his modest kitchen eating a not so modest breakfast. Four large pancakes, each smothered in sugar and lemon juice.

Very unhealthy.

Not nutritious in the slightest.

But completely and utterly divine.

He'd not long dragged himself from the comfort of his bed, and had yet to dress himself for the day. As such, the young man was still in his nightwear, meaning a pair of tight black boxer shorts. The advantage of living in such a secluded location was that he could sit in his kitchen, in front of his large windows, without a single worry that anyone would see him. Ash had, on a few occasions, eaten his breakfast entirely naked.

Whilst last night's dream still lingered, and still left him craving those muscular arms he'd fallen in love with, he felt better than he had in a while. He felt as if his inner demons had been excised, forced out of him in one torrent of emotion and tears; at least, for the moment, he was back to being his own person, and not beholden to the love and companionship of one individual. Perhaps this time, his proclamation was the truth, and not just bluster that dissipated within an hour or two. Something other than the product of frustration and general annoyance, as it had been so often in the past. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd convinced himself it was time to move on, that his love would never be returned, but, he had yet to follow it through. Maybe, this time, he would finally free himself from the cruel chains he found himself shackled by.

"_I'm not going to let Gary fucking Oak rule my life like this any longer"_

Those were his words, his exact words from the day before, when his emotions had become too much to handle, when all the frustration and heart ache just had to come out, and drove him to the sanctuary that was his bedroom. That time to himself and the ability to allow the emotions to run free and rampant had been precisely what the young man had needed. There's only so much a person could take, before that person had to crumble, _had to _give in, if even for a moment. Maybe now, maybe this time, he could move on with his life, and end was this eternal stagnation. Waiting for a future that would never come...that had been his role these past few months, and one he had played to perfection. Now, the time for change had finally come.

He ate the last piece of the pancakes, slowly chewing the divine tasting morsel, savouring the mix of sweet and sour, while his mind wandered to a particular morning, so far in his past. That morning, all those months ago...Ash had been the happiest he'd been in a long time. All he had craved, all he had dreamed of, it had been his in that moment. His deepest dreams and desires had been made a reality. The dream had brought it all back, every ounce of longing and joy, of happiness and satisfaction.

_XXXXX - Flashback - 10 months ago – the morning after - XXXXX_

_A pair of strong, warm arms around him. That was the first thing Ash noticed when he woke up that morning; the feel of arms encircling him from behind, holding him as if he were a precious object, something to be cherished, of being held firmly against something soft and comforting. Other details came to him, slowly though, as the fog of sleep hadn't quite left him. A warm body pressed against his back, the feel of someone else breathing, something distinctly hard pressed into his lower back. Ash blushed at the realisation of precisely what THAT was. The other thing he noticed was a scent, a very familiar scent. _

_One that always translated to comfort, friendship, and acceptance._

_Of home._

_He moved an arm ever so slightly, just enough to allow him to place one hand over the arm encircling his chest. He let out a sigh of contentment, and concluded that in this one moment, it was the happiest he had ever been. A mere second later, he felt the arms around him tighten ever so slightly, whilst a pair of soft lips gently kissed the skin of his neck._

"_Hey there" Gary's voice was still rough from sleep, but to Ash's ears, it was the most beautiful sound imaginable "You sleep okay?"_

_Ash smiled, and kept his eyes shut, and his head down, just basking in the warmth and sheer pleasure that was Gary Oak; Ash wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes and drift back to sleep in Gary's embrace._

"_Yeah, I don't think I've ever slept so well" Came his reply; he could feel more soft kisses, littering his neck and shoulders. Bliss. "What about you?"_

_Gary chuckled, a low sound that sent tremors running through Ash's body. Not an unpleasant feeling in the slightest; in fact, it was strangely comforting. That gentle tremor made the young man want to melt into the body at his back, and just forget the world existed._

"_The same, never better" The brunettes voice was gradually regaining its usual timbre, a sound Ash had long found could drive him weak at the knees. With that simple proclamation, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Just dozing, enjoying one another's company, and the satisfying feeling of being wrapped in each other's embrace._

_After 10 minutes or so, Gary began to speak. His was voice was now clear of sleep, his tone serious, yet caring and gentle._

"_Listen Ash, I know I've been a bit of a bastard in the past, and these last few years as friends...it's been great. Honestly, I couldn't ask for anyone better. The thing is..." At this, his voice faltered slightly, his nervousness coming through. "Ah, damn it. I care about you, you know that I wouldn't sleep with you and just forget about it, you mean too much to me for that. What I want...What I hope...Damn it, damn it. I'm not usually this inarticulate. I'm sorry, I wanted this to be perfect"_

_At this, Ash turned around in his arms, bringing them face to face, or face to chin at least. He tilted his head up and saw the uncertainly in Gary's enchanting eyes. He reached a hand up, cupping the face in front of him. Handsome, divine, beautiful; a few of the words that came to Ash's mind at the sight before him. He leant forwards, bringing their lips together in a short, but sweet kiss; a move more focused on reassurance and affection than sexual desire._

"_You're perfect as you are, you don't need to improve or change for me" Gary smiled at this, a sight as beautiful as an eclipse "If you're saying what I hope you're saying then I feel the same. I don't want this to be a onetime thing" Ash swallowed past the nervousness that had gradually built inside of him. Was it nerves? Or simply excitement? He couldn't say. His voice became quieter, softer, more intimate some might say._

"_I want to wake up in your arms every day Gary, and I want to go to sleep in them every night. I want to walk down the street holding your hand, go places with you, see things, experience things, and all the other things partners do together. I want you and I to be together" Hope and affection were clear in his eyes, and his voice, as he said this._

_A hand moved up his back, working its way to his head, into his jet black hair, and brought his head forwards again, until he was a mere inch away from Gary's face._

"_That's what I want my love, and it's what I'll give you each and every day. You mean the world to me, I don't ever want to let you go" _

_Ash believed every word, the affection and emotion so clear in Gary's voice. Gary closed the distance between them, lips locked again, in a kiss of fire and passion. When it was broken, Ash looked into his eyes, his beautiful black eyes, and rolled them over, so all of Gary's weight rested on him. He ran a hand down his back, admiring the smooth skin, until his hand reached an especially firm buttock. _

"_Make love to me again" Ash smirked up at the godlike brunette, and squeezed the firm mound of flesh. _

_It was a request that the brunette was more than happy to grant, and did so with boundless enthusiasm. Some hours later, the pair finally made their way out of bed and down to the kitchen for a very late breakfast; of course, given the time, any other person would have called the meal lunch._

_XXXXX – End of flashback – XXXXX_

Whilst the memory of that morning, that blissful morning, still brought a smile to his face, it was now tinged with sadness, and a sense of longing and loss. It was a bittersweet sensation. Ash sighed and leant back in his chair; he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the kitchen ceiling, hoping to find some answer in the swirls. No inspiration up there, just paint and dust.

A crooked smile flashed across his youthful features, as a strange weight settled in his chest. As much as he intended to move on, inaction always lead to thinking about Gary, especially now, with things still so fresh. The lyrics from a song began to weave their way through his mind, leaving him feeling strangely sad.

_Every word you're saying is a lie, run away, my dear  
But every sign will say your heart is dead_

_Bury all the memories, cover them with dirt  
Where's the love we once had? Our destiny's unsure  
Why can't you see what we had? Let the fire burn the ice  
Where's the love we once had? Is it all a lie?_

_And I still wonder why heaven has died  
The skies are all falling, I'm breathing but why?  
In silence I hold on to you and I_

It was a song that spoke of loss, of uncertainly, of frustration; everything Ash felt. It was a soft song he had listened to over and over again, if only because the words seemed to resonate with his being. _Is it all a lie_...Strong words, accurate words, words that seemed to float around the jumbled mess that was his mind. For such a long time he had held onto the idea of the relationship, used it as a security net of sorts; perhaps that had been foolish of him, but Ash simply could not help himself in that regard. He lowered his head, looked across the table at Pikachu; he let Pikachu eat at the table, had been doing so for a fair length of time, the little yellow creature had excellent manners for a Pokémon. Pikachu looked back, and tilted his head to the side, as if to say "yes?", in the fashion that many would recognise as a habitual move.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then released it slowly; he reopened his eyes, a look of determination now on his face.

"It's a beautiful day you know. What do you think of this: spend the day outside, wander around Pallet for a bit, get a few things from the bakery, and head out into the wilderness for a bit. No people, no small town hustle and bustle. Just you, me, the wild Pokemon, and a few baked treats?" there was now a happy lilt to Ash's voice, as he looked at his companion "What do you say Pikachu?"

Given the excited squeaking heard in response, it would have been a safe bet to say that his old friend was most definitely up for a quiet day out. Ash made his preparations quickly: money, backpack, water, Pokeballs just in case anything turned up, be it unwanted visitors or a new Pokémon, pokedex, and his mobile, now switched to silent. 10 text messages and he'd only been up a few hours. He hadn't read any of them yet, he simply was not in the mood for whatever was waiting for him; he knew it was Gary, he just didn't care enough at the moment to deal with the brunette.

He managed to dress himself equally quickly: dark green cargo shorts, sandles, a faded red t-shirt, more pink now but comfortable, and his signature pokemon league cap. Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder, and the pair made their way towards the front door.

By this stage, all negative thoughts and emotions had vanished. Evaporated into thin air as if they never existed in the first place. His mind was occupied solely with the day ahead, and the peace and relaxation it would bring. The only things that would make the day even better would be the presence of his long time friends Brock and Misty. Two people whom he trusted completely, and never failed to make him feel like he was cared for, made him feel as if he actually meant a damn. Hell, even an appearance from Team Rocket would brighten the day. The trying to steal Pokemon thing was pretty annoying, but entertaining in the end, given how inept their attempts often were.

His mind was occupied with the thoughts of fresh air, lavish green trees, and the sounds of the local wildlife going about its daily routine. His mind was so caught up in these images that he failed to notice the individual standing on the other side of his door when he opened it. If not for the fact that he walked straight into said individual, face colliding solidly with a firm chest; resulting in him staggering back a few steps, he would have remained entirely oblivious.

When he looked at the individual standing at his front door, his mouth fell open in shock. The stance, the hair, the general aura, all very recognizable. And the smirk.

"You know Ashy-boy, if you were excited to see me, you could have just said hello"

**Reviews are welcome – be they good or bad; if anyone wants to, I'm open to private messages if you want a discussion on something I've written. Or you just want to say hello.**

**As always, I'm a bit unsure on the dialogue centric chapters (not my forte). Might shake things up a bit in the later chapters, write from someone else's perspective. So far I've been going into Ash's head a lot, might try going into Gary's; thoughts?**

**Bit random, just something that came to my yesterday while I was making lunch, a plot idea. Team Rocket barge into a hotel room, intent on stealing Pokemon. Instead of finding Pokemon, they come across Ash and a nameless male "entertaining" themselves. Am I the only one who finds the idea hilarious? Or am I just a bit twisted? ;) **

**Song used here was the wonderful 'Fire and Ice' by Within Temptation. Lovely song **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reunion

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, had a couple of things related to family I had to take care of (all very dull and very annoying). A friend also mentioned a few grammatical errors in the previous chapters, so I've spent a bit more time going over this one; bit of a perfectionist at heart.**

**As is my standard layout for these things, we start with any special mentions. **

**Mixet – your reviews are never too long, even if they were, I'd enjoy reading them. Haha, glad you found the two of them cute, I thought a little bit of romance would be nice. It's probably the type of scene we all hope to experience (or is that just me); I actually found writing that scene very enjoyable. As always, thank you, your thoughts are appreciated. I do love reading you comments, so thank you for taking the time to write them **

**No one else this time (so sad). Never mind though, we shall plough ever forwards. As for the "mystery man" at the end of the previous chapter, I suspect we all know who that was.**

**Bit of a longer one this time, not intentional, it just wrote that way. To be honest, the additional writing has been relaxing, pretty upsetting incident involving a friend of mine recently, and this has served as a pretty good distraction from it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys what I've concocted this time.**

"_You know Ashy-boy, if you were excited to see me, you could have just said hello"_

One simple sentence, yet he could barely process it. His mind seemed to have gone entirely blank; thoughts sprung up for a moment, and sputtered out immediately; a fog seemed to have descended on his mind, preventing any form of coherency or logic. Only two things seemed to be able to filter through the mental fog Ash now found himself in, two very distinct feelings: shock and a hint of nerves. He felt strangely unsure all of a sudden; this sudden arrival cast all he had concluded over the past few weeks into disarray, he simply did not know what to believe any longer. His faith had been shattered, yet, this change of events could speak of an imminent change; but, was it a change he was ready for? He simply could not say, did not have the wherewithal to process such an eventually.

Gary Oak was here; not in a different region working. He was standing on the doorstep, suitcase by his feet, looking every bit as handsome and alluring as ever. The stance, the smirk, the gleam in his eyes...it all sent Ash's heart fluttering, as if nothing had changed. After a few moments, Ash recovered from the initial shock enough to speak, to at least form a coherent thought and string of words, to ask a simple question of his surprise visitor.

"Gary..." He trailed off, swallowed; his mouth was suddenly very dry, his chest tight and heart beating madly with nervous energy "I'm sorry. I didn't think...I wasn't expecting you to just... appear"

Ash trialled off, unable to finish his thought, the shock still dulling his senses. He waved an arm vaguely at Gary as a substitute, trying to convey some form of confusion, but earning nothing but a small chuckle in response.

"Evidently Ashy-Boy" said with that damnably annoying, yet adorable smirk.

The brunettes voice held all the teasing sarcasm Ash had grown accustomed to over the years, as well as the affection he had lately craved, and felt he had been deprived of. Ash swallowed again, attempting to moisten his still dry throat and mouth; took a deep breath, and allowed it out slowly, hoping to calm some of his near shattered nerves.

"So, uh, Gary" Ash tried his best to remain friendly, but a part of him simply wasn't in the mood for it any longer "What are you doing here?"

The smirk turned into a grin, and one eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. Gary tilted his head to the side, and back again, an action very similar to that of a certain yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Well, seeing my boyfriend I hope. That's you, by the way, in case you'd forgotten. I've missed you my love." Gary's voice took on a slightly different tone after this. Part humour, part gentle admonishment "As for my sudden appearance, I did explain that in the text message I sent... All five of them actually. I would have explained over the phone, but I couldn't get an answer when I rang"

Ash turned bright red at this. Gary had rang him three times; a fact which was silently implied. He hadn't felt like reading the messages or answering the phone calls; he just wasn't in the mood for it. He still wasn't in the mood for it, but it's harder to ignore someone in person. Despite how unhappy he was, and generally _pissed off_ he was, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not answering. Guilt, embarrassment and shame. Why did Gary have to affect him like this? When it came down to it, he'd only done what he felt Gary did to him. Ignore messages, not answer phone calls. At the moment, Ash felt lucky if he got to talk to Gary twice in one week. He just felt so _ignored_ and worthless. He raised a hand, rubbed the back of his head, and lowered his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, look, sorry for that. I switched my phone onto silent a couple of days ago. Must have forgotten about it"

Gary laughed at this. He laughed as if Ash had just told a funny joke, not as if someone had just lied to him. The smile he gave Ash suggested nothing but affection; not a hint of frustration or annoyance; the dark haired male couldn't help but wonder where Gary's faith seemed to stem from.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with a memory as bad as yours babe, it's one of the things I love about you. One of the many things actually" Gary's tone was warm, and affectionate, and his smile continued to grow. Secretly, he was glad Ash hadn't got the messages. Telling him in person would be far more satisfying. The shock, the pleasure...all he wanted to do was make the younger male smile. Gary thought Ash had such a lovely smile, it lit up his whole face, and made him even more breathtaking than he was anyway.

"You see, my boss thinks I've been working too much, so he gave me a week off. Okay, forced me to take a week, but a week's a week. I thought I'd come and spend it with you" He took a step into the house, and deposited his suitcase just inside the door. There was a certain glean in his eyes that gave Ash a strangely nervous sensation.

"My handsome boyfriend" Another step, then another.

"The love of my life" One more step and he was directly in front of Ash, mere inches separating them.

Ash could see the way Gary's eyes moved up and down his body, feel them moving as if the intensity of the stare possessed a physical force; a physical force that seemed to radiate a heat that screamed _sex_. Ash finally took the time to look at Gary, really look at him again. Yes, they hadn't seen each other in months, but Gary appeared to be exactly as he remembered him.

Tight dark blue jeans; a dark shirt that fitted him perfectly, showing of every muscle and a pair of black boots. In other words, smart and sexy rolled into one. Standard Gary Oak. And the smell, some combination of deodorant and shower products that always left Ash craving more, whilst making him feel safe and secure. He felt the recently recovered moisture in his mouth slowly evaporate all over again, could feel his body beginning to react to Gary, as his heart rate increased and blood began to pump around his body, pooling in his groin. All of that, just from being in his presence and being able to actually see him again; Gary's ability to affect him never failed to shock him. If he didn't say something soon, he knew precisely what would happen; the look, the intensity, the way the eyes roved, Ash had no doubt that clothes would be gone within a matter of seconds if he didn't intervene. He wanted to scream and shout, but a part of him just couldn't resist the pull of Gary Oak. He loved him; he hated him; he was confused beyond belief.

_It's too dark to sleep  
Too late to pray  
Too hard to reach  
Too much to say_

_You were once a friend to me  
Now you are my enemy  
Passion turns to hate and you make  
Hate worth fighting for_

_I will rewrite history  
And you will not exist to me  
On the day you crossed the line  
I found out love is war_

"Uh, that's good. You need to...you know... take some time off" Ash swallowed, tried to ignore the building tension between the two of them. If he could just behave as if Gary wasn't thinking about bending him over the nearest hard surface and fucking him to within an inch of consciousness, and ignore how much he wanted precisely that to happen, he'd be fine "We were, um, I mean Pikachu and I...were about to head out for a bit..."

He trailed off, noticing for the first time that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder any more. Where was he? Maybe in another room...

"Well, it's still pretty early, WE can all go out later. For now though, I've got something else planned" His voice dropped even more; began to almost visibly drip with seduction and desire.

The voice, the tone, the way he held himself. It was all so damn alluring. In that instant, Ash knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. He wanted to be angry, to scream and shout. Instead, he could feel the old desires welling up, telling him to fall to his knees and worship the individual in front of him

"You look so good in shorts love. You should wear them more, show of those strong legs of yours. And the way I bet they cling to your arse..."

With that, Gary pulled Ash to him and latched on with a dominant kiss that combined love and control so perfectly. Arms wrapped around Ash, slowly moving them down to cup and squeeze that arse he so adored. Muscular, yet oh so plump. Ash brought his hands up, placed them on the toned chest in front of him, and tried to push Gary back, but the attempt was half hearted. He gave up after a second half hearted attempt, and surrendered to the kiss completely, arms still trapped between their heaving bodies. The pair walked backwards like that, slowly, still kissing as if their lives depended on it, until Ash felt his back collide with the wall.

They broke the kiss, when the need for air became too great. Ash was panting, mind now blank of all thoughts but those of Gary and the sensations he was capable of evoking. Gary kissed him again, this time hard and short, before moving to the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping at each inch he could, driving groan after groan from Ash.

Gary stopped, moved back a short distance, and admired the scene in front of him: Ash Ketchum looking red, sweaty, evidently aroused given the bulge in his shorts. Completely and utterly debauched.

"Turn around and take your shorts and underwear off. Then put your hands on the wall and spread your legs" Ash complied, hard not too when Gary said things with THAT tone. So controlling and dominant; it made Ash weak at the knees with arousal and desire.

Gary licked his lips at the sight before him: arse bare and thrust out ever so slightly, so very inviting. His boyfriend, the man he loved so utterly, was physical perfection. He moved up behind Ash, placed a few soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"Good boy Ash" Gary whispered directly into Ash's ear, with a soft exhalation of air; he grinned lightly to himself when Ash shivered in response. He loved doing that to the dark haired beauty he called his own.

Gary slowly lowered himself to his knees, and began to gently squeeze and massage the mounds of flesh directly in front of him. Grinning to himself, Gary brought his hand back, and swiftly delivered a succession of light strikes to the mounds, each hit eliciting a pleasure filled moan out of Ash. He parted the now slightly red, plum cheeks, revealing the quivering opening that resided beneath. The brunette licked his lips in anticipation, before moving in; he had missed doing this to Ash so much.

Ash let out a loud moan, as he felt Gary's tongue slowly begin its probing. He felt the slick muscle circle his opening, teasing up and down, around the periphery, and then...at this point his mind seemed to descend into a fog yet again, as he felt Gary's tongue start to push its way inside. However much he may have come to dislike Gary, this sensation of being slowly penetrated was something he had come to miss, had in fact been craving for so long.

"Oh fuck..." Ash's voice had taken on a high pitched quality, the result of the tongue moving in and out of him at a slow, steady pace, gently opening him up.

Ash felt Gary's hands circle around his waist, lightly grasping his swollen erection; the dark haired male felt his legs begin to shake and buckle as Gary began to stroke him, setting a slow but firm pace, the combined sensations and weeks of no contact with another quickly driving him towards his end.

Already, he could feel his resolve crumbling, as the flames of pleasure licked his body and every nerve in his system.

"Gary...I'm not...Can't last" his voice shook along with his body, unable to hold back. It had been too long, far too long.

As soon as he thought his orgasm was imminent, unavoidable, Gary stopped all action, leaving him a quivering wreck, the desire to just _let go_ bubbly below the surface. Ash felt the brunette stand up, heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone, and the gentle rustle of clothes being dropped to the floor. Ash felt something long and hard press against his lower back, he knew _exactly_ what that was, and exactly what the toned brunette had in mind now. Ash let out a long, low groan as he felt Gary slowly penetrate him. The sensation of Gary's long, thick cock stretching him...oh how he'd missed that feeling.

_XXX_

They lay together on the sofa, recovering from their exertions, a thin sheet covering them; Gary was on his back, one arm around Ash, whilst Ash lay curled into his side, half on the sofa and half on Gary, his head resting on Gary's firm chest. Evidently, the whole not thinking about Gary bending him over the nearest hard surface and fucking him to within an inch of consciousness hadn't gone as planned; the only difference was the fact that no pieces of furniture had been involved, being pressed up against the wall had been just as efficient and enjoyable. He may not have been happy in the relationship, but he couldn't complain about the sex; apparently, he couldn't turn it down either. Maybe Ash wasn't as strong as he had hoped; giving in to Gary had been so easy and satisfying, it was almost second nature to him, had been since the very beginning. He was angry with himself, more so than he had been before for giving in and submitting so easily to Gary's near indomitable will, but, he loved it and craved it just as much.

However, that self frustration and anger aside, there was another feeling bubbling below the surface, something that made him feel lighter, and more satisfied with life. Lying there, in the afterglow, Ash felt content and shockingly happy; as content as he had been in a long time. He only wished that the feeling would last, and would be a permanent part of his life.

As much as that feeling helped the dark haired male, he just didn't have the faith in someone who continuously put his work over the one he supposedly loved; the individual who periodically went weeks without responding to a single message or phone call. A simple good night would suffice, but even that seemed too much trouble at times. He knew that these things should be spoken about, not just ignored, but Ash simply didn't feel like talking to Gary about any of it. Whenever they had in the past, they'd ended up arguing unnecessarily. In short, regardless of how many good moments like this they shared, when it really came down to it, Ash just didn't feel important or even relevant.

The sad thing, in his mind at least, was that he really did love Gary. And he truly believed that Gary loved him. A certain sentiment flashed through his mind, something he'd heard in a song; it was such a romantic sounding idea, but finding it seemed so much harder than one might have thought. _"Love will keep us alive"_... If only things were so simple.

_XXX_

Gary shifted his head slightly, to look at the man lying next to him; his love, his Ash. The younger male looked so peaceful and content; it was an image that made the brunette smile, and allowed a warm feeling to swell in his heart. He wished the moment could last for an eternity, just the two of them curled up together. It felt so intimate, and so damn perfect. He moved his free arm up, to clasp the hand resting over his chest, and gave it a squeeze.

"I've missed you so much Ash. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I've missed holding you like this, kissing your lips, looking at your beautiful face" He tightened his grip on Ash ever so slightly "I guess...I've just missed everything about you. You mean so much to me love, I wish we didn't have to be apart"

Ash didn't reply immediately, though he did tighten his grip around the brunette. Gary's words had made his heart swell with pride and joy, as they always did. But doubt still clung to his mind, and tainted everything it touched. He lifted his head, and looked into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he would always love, regardless of what happened.

Ash moved closer, and kissed him softly, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. He pulled back briefly to give answer to Gary's earlier words.

"I love you so much Gary Oak; that will never change, don't forget that"

He moved back, and kissed his Garry again, with the same tender love as the previous time. They stayed like that for a time, kissing each other softly, making up for the time they had lost. When they broke apart, Ash spoke again.

"I wish every day could be like this, hell, I wish the rest of my life could be like this" He lowered his head, a look of intense sadness crossing his lovely features.

"Things will get better, I promise, we just have to be patient" The old argument, how many times had they had it? Neither could say for certain "I wish we didn't have to wait Ash, I really do"

Ash leant forwards and connected their lips again for another short kiss, before he spoke again.

"So, before I ran into you, literally speaking, we were about to head into town. Get some things to eat from the bakery, then head into the forest for a bit, just enjoy a quite day to ourselves. Please come with us, come with me. I know you need to unpack and see people, but let's spend some more time together before" Ash trailed off at this point, a hint of sadness and pain crossing his face "Before things end"

"You don't need to ask me Ash, I'm more than willing to do anything with you. Your company makes it worthwhile" Gary frowned, Ash seemed so...well, not himself. Sadder almost "Hey, are you okay? Has something happened? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked gently, concern evident in his tone.

Ash looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it again. Started to say something, and stopped again. Ash swallowed, and looked at Gary.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately, mind ticking over things, you know what I'm like. Anyway, given what you did to me not that long ago, you can hardly blame me for being a bit out of it. You were very, uh, enthusiastic" He smiled, leant forwards, and kissed Gary "Please don't worry love, I'll be fine. Come on, we should get washed up and dressed if we're going out. Can't wander around Pallet smelling of sex, sweat and cum" Ash smiled in a way that could only be described as sassy, rolled over Gary and off the sofa, and went to get ready.

Gary leant his head back on the sofa arm, and frowned. Something was not right with Ash, there was definitely something wrong, he just didn't know what. He sighed, got up, and headed towards the bathroom to wash himself up, still not entirely able to shake the feeling that he'd missed something very important.

He just hoped Ash would tell him what was wrong, given the surprise he had for Ash, he didn't want anything to get in the way. It was sudden, it was fast, but it was what Gary wanted. And based on some of Ash's earlier words, he hoped he wanted it as well.

**As ever, I appreciate any reviews, be they good or bad. I just like to know what my readers are thinking, and if there's anything they'd like to see. **

**What I'm really happy about though is the fact that I finally have an idea as to where this story is going, took me long enough.**

**By the way, if anyone guesses what the surprise is, I'll be very impressed.**

**Song is 'Love is War', sung by Scorpions**

**Till next time people **


	5. Chapter 5 - A box and a Bakery

**I'm back again, with another instalment. **

**I just want to say a thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, or felt the story was good enough to warrant being followed or set as a favourite. I'm still shocked that people actually enjoy this, but, it means so much to me that people actually do.**

**Thanks again to Mixet; you are so kind to me, reading your reviews is always a pleasure, and I am honoured to know that my efforts mean so much. Haha, I can try to do a few more scenes like that if you like. As for your guess, you got it right, so bravo. That is what Gary's "surprise" is **

**Anyway, I'll stop talking at you all now; as ever, I hope you all enjoy the latest update.**

Gary stood alone in Ash's bedroom, _their bedroom_ for the duration of his stay, clad in nothing but a pair of dark boxer shorts. They clung to his lower regions like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination; his arse appeared plump, muscular, whilst the noticeable bulge in the front would have driven any hot blooded man or woman mad.

He stood near the open window, looking over the expanse of grass at the back of Ash's house, his thoughts occupied with things other than the beautiful scenery. He was still certain that something was wrong with Ash, but he resolved to put it behind him for the moment. Ash would open up to him in time; it was just a question of when he would, and what exactly was troubling the dark haired love of his life. There was a strangely sad aura about Ash, and it was something Gary simply could not work out, not yet at least.

Aside from the oddity of Ash's mood, there was another thing that occupied his mind. He was meant to be getting dressed, ready for spending the rest of the day out with the man he loved, but he'd become distracted. Distracted with something he'd tucked into a corner of his suitcase, cushioned by pairs of rolled of socks. A way of keeping it safe, and keeping it hidden. Whilst it would have appeared innocuous from the outside, the contents of the box meant so much to Gary, and, he hoped, to Ash as well in time.

It was a small black box, with a gold band running around the centre, highlighting the seam. The box had a very gentle velvety texture to it, and sat in the palm of his hand as if it had been designed for that precise purpose. He opened the box, and looked at the item inside; something small, yet oh so precious. This was what he had got for Ash, at a considerable cost for that matter, but he was completely worth it.

The perfect item for the perfect man.

It'd taken Gary weeks to find the right one, weeks of going store to store, examining the contents of each to no avail; growing steadily more despondent and desperate as time went on. He'd always known this wouldn't be easy, but the difficulties Gary faced were more than he would have originally thought.

That was, of course, until he found it.

People say that you know these things on sight; you see it and instinctively know you have the right one, the one for the person you have wanted to meet your entire life. This was what Gary felt, and he couldn't wait to give to Ash. The look on his face, be it shock or awe, had haunted Gary's dreams ever since he'd purchased it. He smiled, and closed the box lid; tucked it back into the corner of his suitcase and covered it with a sock. He wanted this to remain a surprise; the whole thing would be completely ruined if Ash accidently stumbled across it.

Now, what to wear?

He was pondering this exceptionally difficult question, when his concentration was broken by the sound of Ash calling up to him.

"Hey, Gary, you okay up there? I know you like to look good, but it doesn't take _that_ long to get dressed, does it?" The black haired male's voice wafted through the house with ease, faint traces of sarcasm easily noticeable.

He laughed in response, count on Ash to dismiss the idea of making one's self presentable.

"You know me, just preening in front of the mirror; have to look good after all" Gary's voice dripped with sarcasm, in the most good natured way possible. Funny thing was, he had every intention of doing precisely that. The sound of Ash's laughter drifted up to him, as well as his reply.

"Firstly, you're an ass. Secondly, you always look like sex on legs, so get a move on"

Gary smirked at the response; _sex on legs am I?_

He lived for moments like this, just the two of them trading good natured insults, and a few compliments. It was a relationship of love, physicality, and camaraderie: a true partnership. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

_xxx_

30 minutes later, the group were on their way. Evidently, Gary had required further preening before he deemed himself suitable for the public eye; a fact which Ash both admired and found intensely infuriating. Gary looked good everyday of his life, in any circumstance; the man didn't need any excessive work done to look good, so Ash thought at least.

Secretly, Ash thought that Gary looked at his best when he just woke up; thick brunette hair jutting up at all angles, eyes half closed from sleep, expression peaceful and dopey. He always looked completely adorable; Ash just wished he could spend more time with Gary like that.

Both had changed their outfits from earlier, given their previous activities, their clothes had acquired a number of marks and stains, all of which made them unsuitable for wearing outside. Ash was dressed simply; beige shorts with a light blue t-shirt, the look completed with a black belt, sandals, and his ever present official Pokémon league hat. Gary's attire was, well, standard Gary Oak: light tan coloured trousers with a matching short sleeved button up shirt, the top few left undone, small silver necklace just visible, with a smart black belt. He also wore a pair of slim dark glasses, completing the look. They both looked stylish in their own way, both handsome to a different degree.

They walked hand in hand, down the streets of Pallet, drawing admiring glances from those they passed, towards a particularly divine bakery. They carried a set of backpacks between them, one containing a few snacks and drinks slung over Ash's shoulder, another containing blankets over Gary's. The plan was much the same as it had originally been: visit the bakery, then off to the surrounding woodland for a relaxing day.

The only difference being Gary's presence; not that Ash minded that addition at all. Whilst he still had a number of hang ups where Gary was concerned, he had a slight hope that spending the day relaxing outside in each other's company might help settle a few of the issues that had arisen. Ash still felt that things may well have to come to an end, but he hoped to enjoy however few days he had with Gary first. He didn't trust him, but he loved him with all of his heart, and was determined to end with a few good memories at the very least.

Ash glanced to his side briefly, and took in Gary's form. Slightly taller, lean, muscular in all the rights places; his thick brunette hair was styled in its usual fashion, large strands standing up at odd angles. It was a strange look, but somehow worked for him; when combined with his sense of style and almost effortless grace, Gary Oak never failed to make an impression.

His cheeks reddened almost immediately, when Gary glanced his way, catching him staring. Gary raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and grinned down at Ash in a way that made his heart skip a beat, as it had done on so many occasions.

"See something you like Ashy boy?" There was a teasing lilt to his voice, which matched perfectly with the cocky grin, and the teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Umm..." Ash turned away in embarrassment, and focused instead on the path in front of him; the cracks in the paving were really very interesting "Just, you know...looking"

Gary chuckled, and released the warm, soft hand of the dark haired male walking at his side. He slipped his now free arm around Ash's waist, pulling him into his side.

"You, my love, are just too adorable when you're embarrassed" murmured at just the right volume so that only the two of them could hear it "Especially when you're blushing"

_xxx_

They arrived at the bakery within a short time, the establishment famous for their freshly baked bread, and the freshly made sweet treats. A mere 10 minutes stroll from Ash's house, he was recognised as a regular. His love of the place evident in the smile that sprang up on his face as soon as they entered the store; thankfully, the blush he had been sporting had subsided, enough for him to peruse the shelves with glee and a smile so full of excitement that any who saw it would feel instantly warmed, and uplifted.

The excitement had even gotten to Gary, who was renowned for always maintaining a certain level of calm and poise when in public. Now, with Ash rushing from counter to counter, mouth close to watering from the smells alone, Gary couldn't help a grin from forming on his mouth, stretching from ear to ear. Sometimes, that grin would even form into a deep, rolling chuckle, whenever Ash groaned loudly in disappointment, upon seeing that some of the baked treats were out of stock. The man really was completely adorable, and served as the beacon of light and joy in Gary's life.

It was at this thought that a fog of sadness seemed to descend on Gary. He turned to one of the small windows, and gazed out at Pallet Town, and the gentle hustle and bustle that was the day to day life. This place held so many precious memories for Gary, yet he felt as if he'd barely been present lately, always occupied with one thing or another in Sinnoh. Ash meant so much to him, yet he'd neglected him, drifted out of contact for days to weeks at a time, so consumed by work that he near enough forgot about the small, black haired man who he gave his heart and soul to. Gary felt as if he'd been a fool. He shook his head briefly, determined to shake the sadness, and focus on the day. He would atone for the wrongs he'd made Ash suffer, probably not today, but in the near future.

Gary sighed, still feeling despondent, and turned his attention to Ash once more, who was currently talking in an animated fashion with the large woman who ran the establishment, and concluded it may be best to see exactly how much Ash had intended to purchase.

_xxx_

15 minutes later, Gary finally succeeded in dragging Ash out of the bakery, only just before they had ended up spending far too much money in there. Gary sighed; he'd never met anyone as food orientated as Ash before. It was truly amazing.

At this very moment, the pair were standing outside the bakery, basking in the midday sun. They were weighed down with purchases and what they had brought with them; it had become abundantly obvious to Gary that they had far too much. Much to his consternation, Ash did not seem to agree with that assessment at all.

"Awe, come on, we can get a few more things. Some more of those cinnamon cookies maybe...Or those baked apple things? Please Gary; please please, just for me?" Ash asked, all but begged. His eyes were wide, with a slight sadness to them: the classic puppy dog expression.

Gary sighed, before a small chuckle escaping him; Ash had a certain talent for the 'puppy dog' expression. He turned towards Ash, gave him a brief kiss, before resting his forehead against Ash's. He would have wrapped his arms around his man, but the presence of a rucksack and two bags of bakery goods prevented him. In this small moment of peace, Gary resolved that he would have to reign Ash in the next time they visited this particular establishment; Ash Ketchum's penchant for over indulgence was simple too great to ignore. Gary loved it though, just another little factor that made up the man he had fallen for with so much ease.

"However much I love feeding you babe, we have enough. Two bags actually" Gary smirked, and kissed Ash's nose. He had a very cute nose, perfect for kissing "Anyway, I know how much you can eat, you'd end up with a little potbelly if someone wasn't around to stop you"

"Wha-hey! I don't eat that much, do I?" A look of indignation crossed his face at this; he liked his food, everyone knew that. So what if he ate a little more than everyone else, he was still in pretty good shape.

Gary moved his head back, and laughed at the expression on his partners face. He loved to tease Ash, but he would never say anything with the intention of causing him pain.

"Yes. You really do eat that much" Gary moved one bag into his other hand, where it joined the other, and slung his arm around the shoulders of his dark haired love, and kissed the side of his head "I wouldn't care if you had a little potbelly, I'd still love you and I'd still think you were the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Anyway, I think it'd be cute"

Ash blushed, and put an arm around Gary's waist; buried himself into his partner's side. He always became so flustered whenever Gary said things like that to him. He'd only spend part of a day with him, and he was already beginning to feel happier. Was he just being silly? Could this continue to work? He felt like it might, but some things would have to change. They couldn't carry on like this, seeing each other for a few days every couple of months, with barely any contact in between. The doubt and pain still lingered in his mind, desperate to claw its way out, but, for the moment at least, he was feeling happier than he had in weeks. Ash closed his eyes briefly, and concluded that for the moment at least, he should enjoy himself.

"You're an ass" Ash mumbled, then "Love you"

"Love you too Ashy-boy"

_xxx_

They lay side by side on a checked blanket, under the shade of a tree in the woodlands surrounding Pallet. The lush overhead growth provided enough shade to cut the heat to a comfortable level, whilst the sounds of the wild Pokémon going about their business provided a constant, relaxing background buzz. The remains of the unnecessarily large lunch were piled to one side, leftover's either wrapped up again or stored in plastic containers. Now, with bellies full to the brim with good food, a gentle breeze rustling the trees and their hair, and the comforting warmth of each other's bodies, the two men had began to doze, both unable to resist the siren call any longer. The temptation to simply shut one's eyes for the briefest of moments had become too great to resist.

A sleepy eyed Ash tilted his head to the side, and looked at the man lying next to him. Gary had one arm behind his head, the other across his torso. His eyes were shut, and his chest rose and fell gently in the pattern of those sleeping peacefully.

Ash smiled, a completely genuine smile, at the sight of his man in such a position. Despite the problems, and the doubts, Ash still thought of Gary as _his_. This little sign of affection warmed his heart, every bit as much as this moment with Gary did. As his mind drifted, the lyrics to a song came to him.

_Love is the glue that holds us together__  
__Faith and believing is the key, this door of forever__  
__And baby you and I, we're every reason on Earth__  
__Now and again, it's always us against the world, against the world_

Perhaps that's what he needed to do, have faith and believe in Gary and the love he professed to feel. He'd declared to himself that Gary would no longer rule his life and, at the same time, he'd concluded that he should put the doubts behind him for now and just enjoy the time he had with Gary. Looking at Gary now, stretched out and sleeping peacefully, in this lovely place, he felt happy, content.

_When the rain fell and the flood came__  
__And the wind blew hard like a hammer on these walls__  
__We didn't crack or break or fall__  
__We built this house on a rock, on a rock__  
__This house on a rock, on a rock_

That was the primary question to it all, would they be able to survive all that had gone on? They doubts, the anger, the arguments, mistreatment; could they make it through that storm, without cracking? Ash wasn't certain, he'd already felt the cracks forming. Had already seen the structure that was their romance begin to crumble and fall to the earth...

He closed his eyes, and began to breathe slowly, evenly; taking in the musky scent of Gary Oak in the hopes that it would dispel the dark thoughts that had arisen. It was a lovely day, near enough to perfect, he SHOULD be enjoying it, not dwelling on the past. After a few minutes, Ash felt himself settling again, returning to the happier mood he had had for most of the day.

He looked over at Gary once more, taking in his form. Ash felt a stirring in his lower regions when he caught sight of a small strip of flesh, revealed by Gary's shirt, which had ridden up ever so slightly. Just enough to show the beginnings of the defined muscles that Ash couldn't help but drool over.

Ash's gentle smile turned into a slight smirk, as his thoughts went from romance, relationships and his all encompassing doubts, to something a little more carnal. To be precise, a certain fantasy he had that involved no clothing, being outside, and having a very attractive male with him. And there was an especially attractive one napping right next to him.

Ash shifted over slowly, making sure not to wake Gary, until he was leaning over him. He leant down, and began to slowly kiss Gary's neck, whilst undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt.

_xxx_

Gary awoke to the feeling of something warm and wet on his neck, and something equally warm rubbing his crotch. He groaned, part pleasure, part shock, and the sensations disappeared. A face appeared before him, a face framed by black hair, and possession a smile that could outshine the stars themselves.

_Ash_

"Ash, what are you do-" He was cut off when a pair of lips latched onto his own, in a long and passionate kiss, that left him breathless.

"What am I doing?" Ash gave Gary a seductive smile, and resumed rubbing him through his trousers "Having a bit of fun. And doing something we'll both enjoy" With that he kissed Gary one final time, before he began kissing his way down Gary's now bare, toned torso.

He unbuckled Gary's belt, and undid his trousers. Gary lifted his hips up to allow Ash pull his trousers and underwear down in one quick and efficient move. Ash licked his lips at the sight before him: a flushed Gary Oak, shirt spread out underneath him, trousers and underwear around his ankles, and his impressively large cock standing at full attention. He leant forwards and kissed the tip once, twice, before looking Gary in the eye, and giving him a devilish smile.

"You know Gary; I've always wanted to do something like this outside. In the open, where anyone could come along, and find me with your cock in my mouth" said Ash, licking his lips again, before engulfing the hard member in front of him.

**As ever, reviews are appreciated. I like to know what my readers think is good and what you think is bad. You'll get some fan fiction writers that don't like getting negative reviews, but I'm happy to read them and, hopefully, learn and improve.**

**The "surprise" makes another appearance, though I'm sure people can work out what it is. I know one reader's already got it, but has anyone else worked it out ;)**

**The lyrics were taken from the superb song "We built this house", by Scorpions, and taken from their latest album "Return to Forever". I recommend it, and them, if you like a bit of rock.**

**Till next time people.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Release Me From This Cross

**Mixet, you do, as always, have the most wonderful things to say. Reading your comments always gives me quite the smile, and I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Believe me, I look forwards to writing the scene, something of that importance, I hope I get it right. Not sure if it'll be the final plot point, but we are certainly heading in that direct. Your continued support is appreciated, and as always, thank you **

**On a side note, if anyone's interested in this, the title is a line in a song I'm fond of; The Cross, by Within Temptation. As always, songs are open to interpretation, so I won't even try it, but that one line at least, "Why have you waited to embrace me", seemed appropriate for a story of love that may fail.**

**Anyway people, on we go, and enjoy the chapter. **

Bliss.

That was the word Gary would use if asked to describe the feeling.

Complete and utter bliss.

The sensation of his partner's hands moving along his upper body, gently teasing his nipples, or just rubbing small circles on his skin, the feel of his tongue and mouth and precisely what he was doing with them; it all combined to set every nerve on fire, driving any remnant of coherency from him. It was intense, and so fucking heavenly.

For all of Gary's outward confidence, Ash was the adventures one when it came to the bedroom; he had a head full of kinky sexual fantasies, and erotic dreams he craved the ability to live out, and Gary was more than willing to assist in that pursuit. Many of them seemed to involve Ash in some kind of submissive position; mostly, but not always. He really was a wonderfully shocking young man.

Gary's mind wandered briefly from the expert blow job, to another one of the fantasies that Ash sprang on him one day, a few months ago; one that had involved Ash being restrained, blindfolded and spanked. Ash had enjoyed that one a lot, judging by his orgasm at the time. That thought inevitably led Gary on to the times that Ash had tied him up, and to precisely what had gone on during those encounters, and how damn amazing it felt. Gary had always enjoyed complete flexibility in the bedroom, but had never thought he'd enjoy being in such a submissive position until it actually happened. It had turned out that being tied up, fucked with a dildo till he came over his stomach and chest, and then having his lover forcefully fuck his mouth until Ash shot his cum down his throat had been immensely enjoyable.

He was brought out of his reverie by the feel of a slick finger teasing his entrance, and slowly sliding deep inside. Only to be joined by a second, and then a third finger, not long after. Ash began to slowly withdraw the digits, and then move them back in again, slowly picking up pace and force. As Ash increased the pace and force of his thrusts, he also began to suck Gary's cock with increased vigour, intent on driving his man over the edge. The moans spilling from Gary's mouth intensified in volume and became more frequent, his body began to thrash slightly from side to side; he wouldn't last much longer if Ash kept this up.

The combined sensations of intense heat, suction, and the feeling of Ash's fingers plunging in and out of him, striking a sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust, were proving too much. His words came in short bursts, barely coherent, only slightly formed.

"Oh Ash...Damn, damn, damn...You're gonna...I'm-" His orgasm came upon him quickly and with a force he hadn't felt in a long time. With a final groan, he came into his lover's mouth; that talented, blissful mouth that looked as good as it felt, and brought such pleasure to him with the slightest of moves. Most might have found it odd to think about such a thing in this moment, but Gary simply couldn't help it. Ash was beautiful when he smiled, and that was something he could appreciate at any moment. He tried to utter a few words, but found his mind jumbled, and inert. He settled for a satisfied sigh, the only thing he could do at this moment in time.

Ash looked up at Gary, a light sheen of sweat covering his lean body, clothes in disarray, eyes closed with a satisfied smile on his face. Ash licked his lips, savouring the taste, and moved upwards, so he was lying down next to Gary. Ash draped an arm across Gary's chest, and settled his head onto one of his broad shoulders.

"As much as I like you wearing so little, you should probably put your clothes back on" Ash breathed his lovers sent in, and shut his eyes in pure bliss; post orgasm Gary always smelt good "Anyway, it's getting late, we should probably start heading back"

Gary raised his hand, and rested it on top of Ash's head, and tangled it in the thick black hair, simply admiring the feel of the soft locks. He sighed again, the satisfaction and contentment still washing throughout his body.

"Soon love, just let me get my breath back" Within a few minutes, Gary's chest began to rise and fall with the gentle rhythm of someone in a deep sleep. Ash didn't have the heart to wake him up; the travel and a few bouts of sex must have taken it out of him. Instead, Ash just settled himself where he was, and enjoyed the feeling of being snuggled up with the love of his life.

_xxx_

Ash and Gary had, at long last, made it back to town and to home. Gary had only intended to shut his eyes for a few moments, only to wake up 2 hours later; with Ash following closely behind him. An afternoon nap in the forest hadn't been planned for the day, but both men had enjoyed it immensely. It was a good thing they'd picked a secluded spot, or some poor passerby would have had a nasty shock. Not that coming across a naked Gary Oak was necessarily a bad thing, though having a fully clothed Ash Ketchum wrapped around him like a blanket may have raised a few eyebrows. Whilst their relationship was common knowledge, they didn't go out of their way to advertise things, especially the more intimate sections of their lives. Taking near naked naps was not a common occurrence for them out in public; in private though, it was very normal.

At this moment, the pair where cuddled up together under a light blanket, with mugs of hot camomile tea in their hands. Whilst the day may have been blistering, the night had a distinct chill to it, no doubt due to the rapidly changing seasons. Summer had vanished, leaving the middling period of Autumn to cast its touch upon the world, heralding the arrival of winter, within a month or two.

This had been their first day together in a long while, and they'd both needed it. Whilst Ash still had his doubts, it felt so damn good to just spend time with him and doing things together, like an ordinary couple. When things had gotten particularly bad, and the two were barely speaking due to disagreements over availability, one song in particular had struck as being profoundly accurate. It didn't give him any solace, but it provided a certain similarity; enough to lower his mood, despite his love for the music.

_Release me from this cross after all these years__  
__Oh, call my name and help me with this weight__  
__Even though it comes far too late_

_I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears_

_Why have you waited to embrace me my dear  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder ..._

_In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call_

_Why? Why?_

The wording seemed so appropriate for his situation. Regardless of how unhappy he became, he still thought about Gary. He still loved Gary. Those few lines represented that feeling, whilst showing how, when it came down to it, Ash hinged his future happiness on the presence of Gary Oak. Despite all the tears, he still ended up longing for his Gary, craving his touch and his companionship. Whilst these feelings still existed, they had dimmed since Gary's arrival. Only a day, and already his mood had brightened so much. Gone was the feeling of loneliness, and worthlessness.

For now though, he had every intention of enjoying what little time he had left with Gary. Make the most of his time off, and tackle the issue of separation at another stage. It was an issue for them; Ash had his life in Pallet, though he could theoretically move at any given time. As for Gary, his life was where the research was; which happened to be Sinnoh at the moment. Whilst the prospect of a life on the move did appeal to him to a degree, all Ash really wanted was the ability to settle down somewhere with the man he loved, and build a proper life with him. In the end, he was always left wondering exactly how he was meant to do that with so much separation; they lived worlds apart, physically and mentally. To Ash, their futures hinged on the ability to bridge that gap; he just didn't know if they could manage it.

Ash was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of a soft kiss being placed against his temple, and the sound of Gary's voice.

"Hey there, you looked pretty deep in thought" Gary's arms tightened around Ash "What's on your mind?"

Ash allowed his head to relax backwards, into the strong form that was Gary Oak. He didn't realise he'd drifted. Perhaps now was the time to express some of his doubts. Maybe expressing the truth was better than internalizing it. They'd spoken about it in the past, but it never ended well. He would express his displeasure about so much time apart, and nothing changed. It always ended with Ash apologizing for causing a problem, and he'd go back to feeling worthless and irrelevant. Of course, this was after they argued about for a while, and didn't speak for a week or so; the simple prospect of making changes seemed impossible. In his mind, Gary's devotion to his work was absolute; there simply wasn't room for anything else in his life.

He sighed, and closed his eyes; he didn't want to have this conversation, it never ended well. They'd managed to maintain a high throughout the day, he didn't want it to end now, which it always did when something as serious as this came up in conversation. He was so worried that the good mood they'd created throughout the day would be blown away like bits of debris in the breeze.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Settled against Gary's comforting warmth, Ash wished he could avoid the topic; this moment was perfect, it didn't deserve to be tarnished "Just drifted a bit, that's all"

Gary sighed slightly, and placed a gentle kiss on top of the dark haired man's head. He knew something wasn't right, had done so from the very moment Ash had collided with him in the doorway. He just couldn't figure out what it was; but he hoped Ash would open up to him.

"I don't want to push you Ash, I really don't, but...You haven't been yourself since I got here; you just seem so distant at times" Gary's voice dropped slightly, and took on an almost pleading quality; he sounded desperate "Please Ash. I'm worried...please tell me what's wrong"

"Just thinking. About you and me. I don't want this to end; you and me spending the day together. The thing is, I know it will. You'll go back to work, and then I won't see you again for a few months" His voice grew gradually weaker, and tears threatened to come spilling forth "I miss you so much..."

Gary put his mug on a side table, before doing the same with Ash's. He then buried his head in Ash's neck, whilst tightening his arms even further. They stayed like that for a moment, a few tears making their way down the black haired boys face. Gary raised his head, and tilted Ash's towards him.

Ash sniffed loudly, and tried to move away, to find that he couldn't get out of the embrace. He was trapped, with nowhere to run any longer.

"What else?" Gary's expression was worried, yet calm, with no trace of anger, as Ash would have thought, but he was certain the brunettes voice was quivering slightly "Please love, don't hold back..."

Ash could feel his heart beating out of control; he could feel himself on the brink of emotional collapse. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss; it always ended in more heart ache. And yet, Gary seemed so genuine, but past experience made it close to impossible for Ash to do anything but doubt.

"Please Ash, tell me..." Gary's voice seemed to be getting weaker and weaker; the sound nearly broke the dark haired man's heart.

"I feel so alone, so worthless. I feel like my trust in you has vanished, and it causes me so much pain" Ash took a breath, trying to still his shaking voice, and getting nowhere "Sometimes I worry that you don't...don't love me any more...you don't answer my calls, my texts...I don't know any longer. I feel like everything's falling apart, and I just don't know how to fix it"

All throughout, Gary had maintained constant eye contact; never once showing any signs of anger, or displeasure. He simply seemed sad.

"Ash..." Gary spoke quietly, and trailed off almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. We always end up arguing, and I don't want that" He sniffed again, and realised that Gary was looking, well, teary. "Let's just put it behind us, and enjoy what time we have, yeah?"

Instead of answering `him, Gary leant forwards, and gave Ash a slow sweet kiss. The combination of the kiss and what he had to say finally pushed him over the edge, allowing his tears to flow freely. Now both were crying, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"You have nothing to apologize for my love. Things will improve, I promise, and they will improve soon. You have my word. If you've never believed anything else I've ever said, please believe this"

Gary paused, and looked deep into the eyes of the beautiful man leaning against him. He kissed Ash again, and again, trying to wash away all the hurt he'd caused, trying to make the man he cared about above all others feel cherished, as he should be.

"Just trust me. Please. I have something planned, and it'll make the both of us happy. Just trust me. I don't want to lose you, I _can't_ lose you. Please my love, have faith" Gary's voice was serious, and desperate. He just hoped Ash would take him at his word, and trust him a little bit longer.

Gary wanted to do it right now, give Ash the gift, and ask him the most important question he could answer. But he resisted that desire. He wouldn't do it yet. When he'd been forced to take some time off, he'd asked his boss something, something he'd been thinking about for some time. When he got the answer to his question...only then. And if the answer wasn't the one he wanted, the one he needed, then he only had one course of action left.

Ash gazed back into the deep depths of his loves eyes. The tears, the honest raw emotion of his voice; it just made the tears flow even more freely. _"Trust me"_. That's all he'd ever asked, _"just trust me"_. Ash wanted to, more than anything else, but could he? All the times he'd been let down, all the missed occasions, the missed opportunities, and lost time; when it came down to it, Ash simply didn't know if he could trust Gary that much yet. Even after all they'd been through together, his doubts could simply prove too much.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

Ash swallowed, and cleared his throat enough to speak without sounding strained.

"Alright, I'll trust you with this. I can't carry on like this though, something needs to change" Ash brought his hands up, cupping Gary's face, and kissing him. Long and deep, full of affection and desperation "Please Gary, I don't think we can last like this..."

Seeing and hearing Ash in such a state, it broke Gary's heart.

"Just give me a few more days, if that, and I will have an answer for you" They kissed again, before resting their foreheads against each other's "Come on, it's late, let's go to bed. Things will be better in the morning, I promise you that my love" Love, affection, and devotion; those were the only words that would adequately describe what came through in Gary's tone.

The pair got up, hand in hand, and made their way to bed.

_xxx_

_Ash's bedroom, around 3am_

They lay in bed together, Ash on his side with Gary behind him, arm around the slightly smaller males centre. They'd been asleep for a few hours now, after a somewhat heart wrenching conversation that evening.

When they'd reached the bedroom they'd both stripped off and climbed into bed, then settled into each other's arms to share a few more kisses, before settling down for sleep within a matter of minutes; the partially drunk tea and the emotionally wrought conversation had left them both drained. Their peaceful slumber was shattered by a sudden, and extremely loud noise from one of the bedside tables.

A phone ringing, with the accompanying vibration.

Gary's phone.

Gary rolled over, and flung an arm out to the side, fumbled about on the table in the dark, until he found the phone. Pressed the answer button, and held it to his ear.

"Yes?" His voice came out as a rough half whisper. The issue with answering phone calls in the early hours of the morning, one never sounded good. He sat up almost immediately, upon hearing the voice on the other end "No no, it's alright, I can talk. Don't worry about waking me up; just give me one minute, okay?"

Ash, being Ash, had somehow not been jolted awake in the same fashion. He apparently had five stomachs and internal ear plugs. Lucky sod. Gary put the phone down, and leant towards Ash, who'd rolled to the side when Gary bolted up and began gently shaking him in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hey love. I'm sorry about that, but its work, and important. Go back to sleep alright? I won't be long" Gary spoke gently, and quietly, before leaning down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend on the cheek.

Ash groaned in response, before reaching out for one of Gary's hands, squeezing it, and giving it a brief kiss.

"Don't be long, it feels so lonely in bed without you" came Ash's reply, though it was only just audible. He turned his head to the side, and watched his boyfriend head out of the bedroom. Even in the early hours of the morning, when he was barely with it, he was still eminently distracted by the sight of his man walking out of a room. Especially when said man wasn't wearing anything. The sight of his muscular, firm arse moving. Distracting, very distracting. If he weren't so tired, and Gary wasn't occupied, he wouldn't have objected to getting his hands, or mouth on it; and something in it for that matter.

Twenty minutes later, Gary was finished and had returned to the bedroom. He climbed back into bed, this time making sure to turn his phone off. Sometimes, one forgot the time differences between the different regions.

As soon as he'd lain down, Ash rolled over, cuddling up to his side again. Never one to deny the cuddly nature of his man, Gary did nothing to object; he enjoyed all the cuddling the two of them did, it was a way of making up for so much time apart.

"What was that about, anything important?" Ash yawned, and inhaled the scent of the man next to him "They haven't called you back have they?" A small amount of worry was evident in his voice, understandably so, given the demanding nature of the work.

"Nothing like that, but it is important. Really important; but I'll tell you about it in the morning, when we've both had a chance to sleep properly" Gary kissed the top of Ash's head, and rested his cheek against the soft, dark curls "Sleep for now my love, it's nothing to worry about"

"In the morning...good idea" Ash sighed softly, before closing his eyes "Love you Gary"

"Love you too"

Ash was asleep again within a matter of minutes, but it took Gary much longer though. He was thinking, and planning. The phone call hadn't gone exactly as planned, but the end result was similar enough. The thought of it brought a smile to his face, and a feeling of joy flooded his heart. He'd lost one thing, but he'd gained something so much greater.

Now, with one major concern dealt with, he could devote his time to Ash, and what he had in store for him. Ash deserved so much more, and Gary had every intention of giving it to him. After all, when you're talking about the love of your life, your soul mate, the idea of proposing becomes even more daunting.

**The first set of lyrics comes from "The Cross", by Within Temptation, also the title song (as explained at the top). The second set of lyrics comes from "Taking Chances" by the wonderful Celine Dion.**

**I'm working on the next chapter now, it should be up very soon. I think. I might be going away for the weekend so I may not have the time I usually have. As always, I'm interested on what everyone is thinking.**

**If anyone can guess the topic of Gary's phone conversation, I'll be very impressed.**

**Till next time, and please review. Would be nice to hear what some more people think.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Call

**Hello again, I'm back. Apparently, I just can't keep away from this ;)**

**This went up a little earlier than I thought it would, my weekend plans were cancelled in favour of feeling exceptionally unwell. God, what a life. **

**Thank you again Mixet, my lovely reviewer, I do like a long review you know. You do know how to make me smile, I'm glad you think so much of my abilities. I will write those scenes, could be rather fun; nice little something for me to work on after this (or when I can't figure out what's happening). Got to say, I love the pair as well, became hooked when I read my first Ash/Gary story. It's a damn good song, from an equally good group (if you like that kind of music, I for one do). I completely agree actually, it is so sad; it's good, but not exactly a song of perfect love. May I say, you are exceptionally perceptive, got it again. Damn, you really can see where my story's going. It's kind of flattering actually. Thanks again, always a pleasure my friend **

**Hello Minx! Awe, I'm glad you like it, so flattering. I hope I do it justice, writing a proposal scene doesn't sound like the easiest of tasks. Do we go for romantic, or unusual, maybe something steamy...Too many possibilities, but we'll see what happens. Does Gary get fired from his job? Read on and find out my dear ;)**

**Thank you, by the way, and I hope to hear more from you **

**And a new follower, thank you Fire dragonheart. It's a huge compliment for me, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story **

**Is it just me, or are my authors notes getting progressively longer? Well then people, onwards we go, and I hope you enjoy my latest instalment.**

Ash awoke slowly, faint rays of sunlight filtering through his curtains onto his face. He rolled over, and stretched an arm out to the side, seeking the warmth and comfort of his sleeping companion, the lovely Gary; only to find...nothing. No other person in the bed with him, just an indentation in the bed where he'd been sleeping.

The sheets were cold to the touch; evidently, Gary must have gotten up sometime ago. Where had he gone? Where had his favourite walking pillow gone?

Ash glanced briefly around his spacious bedroom; Gary's clothing was still there, as was the suitcase. It wasn't hugely worrying; not really, Ash had just expected to wake up with Gary next to him, or under him depending on the nightly movements. Not mysteriously absent. Ash did notice one thing though; the house had an odd smell to it, though it wasn't an unpleasant smell. It was a very enticing smell actually, a smell that made him very hungry. A fact that his stomach chose to announce by rumbling very loudly.

It was at that moment that Gary came barging into the bedroom, clad in nothing but a very small, very tight pair of black underwear. He had a huge grin on his face, and in his arms he carried a tray. On the tray was the source of the smell: bacon, sausages, toast, hash browns and two large steaming mugs of coffee. Now, Ash had a certain dilemma; did he enjoy the breakfast, or his near naked boyfriend? Very difficult, but given how loudly his stomach was rumbling, food seemed like the obvious choice. There would be time for removing the underwear later, and enjoying what was underneath.

Ash grinned at Gary, and licked his lips at the thought of the food he was soon to eat. Admittedly, a little part of that was at the fact that he was being served food by a near naked stud. Somehow, that made the whole thing even more delicious.

"So, what have I done to deserve breakfast in bed?" His eyes roved over the two wonderful sights before him, though he couldn't help but focus on the way Gary's underwear left nothing to the imagination; it was an unfortunately effective distraction. At the same time, there was the smell of food, and such enjoyable food at that...food and a near naked Gary at one time. Ash was in heaven.

Gave raised an eyebrow, and smirked that signature smirk of his.

"What, can't I make breakfast for you? My gorgeous, sexy, smart boyfriend, is that so odd?" His tone was one of pure teasing and jest, light hearted and affectionate. His smirk grew larger, as he noticed precisely what Ash was looking at, and it wasn't the tray laden down with food. His tone changed slightly, becoming lower, seductive "You know, I could put this away to keep warm if you'd rather do something else..."

Ash licked his lips in a fashion that could only be described as lecherous, and allowed his eyes to rove over the body in front of him to a greater degree. He was feeling amorous, and the food could wait a bit; the desire to get at his boyfriends perfect backside was too fucking overwhelming...

Before Ash could give a response, the mood was broken by an exceptionally loud gurgling sound, emanating from his stomach. A sound that was mimicked moments later by Gary's body. The pair blinked at each other for a moment, before soft chuckles began to bubble forth from them both. Small chuckled that quickly grew in volume and frequency, until both were mere moments from collapsing from pure mirth. Tears born of laughter forming in their eyes, they exchanged simple smiles full of joy and satisfaction; it was the moments like this that made the relationship so great for the both of them.

Gary took a deep breath, just managing to calm himself enough to speak. He'd somehow forgotten exactly how much he missed the odd sense of humour he shared with Ash; it'd always been such a fun part of the relationship. This simple fact proved he'd been away far too long.

"So Ash, what'll it be?" The trademark smirk had returned to his lips, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with satisfaction "Food, or is it the something else...?"

"I think it'll have to be food Gary. I suppose I am hungry, _really_ hungry" said Ash, a faint hint of desperation in his voice, something that roughly translated to _feed me now_.

"Anything for you" Gary tilted his head forwards in a mock bow, and proceeded further into the room, the teasing tone back again. Something that Ash chose to ignore for the time being, the smells wafting from the tray momentarily taking precedent.

Gary placed the tray down on Ash's lap, before stepping away from the bed and turned around. He hooked this thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and began to slowly pull them down, bending over as he did so. The moment he began, all the moisture in Ash's mouth seemed to vanish, whilst blood rushed south, leaving him painfully aroused within a matter of moments. He licked his lips, and gulped, eyes still locked on Gary bent over, displaying his perfectly moulded arse. Yet again, Ash found himself torn between devouring the meal in front of him, and devouring the brunette man he'd always craved. He wanted nothing more than to give into temptation, and he suspected Gary wouldn't put up a fight.

Gary kicked the discarded clothing away, before sauntering back to the bed, hips swinging seductively all the way, only stopping when he slid into bed next to Ash. He shifted closer to Ash, to make accessing the tray easier, and because he wanted to be closer to his man. Secretly though, Gary always found a sexually frustrated Ash exceptionally cute and downright adorable; added to that, he was always a firebrand in bed when he finally got what a wanted. Now that was a thought Gary _really_ liked, a dominant and rough Ash was always a pleasure. In fact, Gary wouldn't have objected to seeing that side a little more often, but, that was a topic for another day.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" There was no anger in Ash's voice, just the amusement of one used to being teased mercilessly.

"Yes" came the simple answer from the brunette, with the trademark smirk that made men and women swoon worldwide.

Ash couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face at this; leave it to Gary to be such a damn tease, and admit to it proudly. Ash cupped Gary's face, and brought it forwards, their lips connected in a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Ash looked directly into the beautiful eyes before him, and began to slowly stroke Gary's impressively soft cheek.

"I love you so much Gary" His voice was soft, as was his touch "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life" Ash kissed him again, this time shorter, but the affection was still present. He took a shaky breath, eyes still locked onto those of Gary Oak.

"I hope I never have to find out..." He would not think about those doubts, he would not let them ruin this moment; yet, he could feel them slowly welling up, threatening to ruin everything yet again. However, it was a fear he need not have had, as Gary was there, to provide the needed distraction and resolution.

"You won't have to, I promise" Gary kissed Ash again, before leaning his head down towards one pleasingly bare shoulder. He began to lay light kisses along it, just pecking the soft skin he so adored, before he spoke again.

"For now though, we should eat, before things get cold" His words were quite, and soft. He continued upwards, began to kiss the elegant neck.

"After that though" By this point, he was purring his words directly into Ash's ear, whilst nibbling on an earlobe. Both of which were sending the most pleasurable shivers down Ash's spine. The erection he'd developed early hadn't disappeared, and now seemed likely to stay indefinitely "I'm going to tell you about my phone call. And then, well, then you're going to plough me till I'm screaming your name"

His voice dripped with sexuality and lust, it was a major turn on, and was driving Ash mad.

"Damn it Gary, this food will be over the floor if you carry on" Although this was said with a distinctly noticeable whine, the wide smile plastered across the dark haired males face made it obvious he was anything but unhappy with the incessant teasing, especially the sexual variety.

Gary chuckled softly, planted a soft kiss on Ash's cheek, and settled comfortably by his side.

"You know I can't help myself Ashy Boy" Gary picked up a fork, and speared a piece of bacon "You're just too damn irresistible and attractive"

"Oh, Garry..." A deep blush sprang up on Ash's cheeks at the compliment. He was significantly less confident about his looks than some would believe "You're much better looking than me"

"Hmm, I am pretty damn good looking, it's true" The trademark smirk had returned, as had the famous dry humour.

Ash laughed in response, shook his head slightly; Gary's direct and dry humour never failed to make the day worthwhile, as did the allure of his body. More so in this case, given exactly how close and visible it was.

"Bloody sod" he made a sound akin to a snort, and shook his head again, still laughing "Love you Gary. And thank you for this, it looks and smells amazing"

"Love you too Ash. Now tuck in, before it gets cold"

No words were exchanged after that, as both men busied themselves with the still hot coffee, and piles of food Gary had prepared. After all, there were few better ways to start the day than with freshly cooked bacon and sausages, not to mention the promise of what would happen after.

_xxx_

The pair made their way through the breakfast in record time, spurred on by hunger, and the desire to move on to what was to come next. When the last morsel of food was cleared from the plate, Ash set his knife and fork down, and let out a satisfied sigh. He looked over at Gary, and leant his head on one of Gary's bare shoulders; the solid feel of it, and natural warmth giving the slightly younger dark haired male a sudden sense of peace.

"Thank you, that was wonderful" Ash shut his eyes, and shifted onto his side slightly, so he could snake an arm around Gary's waist "I love it when you do things like that, it's so sweet and romantic"

Gary kissed the top of his head, and nuzzled his jet black hair. Ash's hair always felt and smelled so good; it was thick and soft, though constantly messy, and longer now than he'd ever seen it in the past. When they were cuddled up together, Gary loved running his hands through it, and tugging on it during their more vigorous activities.

"Anything for you my love" Gary placed a few more soft kisses on the top of his head, before he shut his eyes and breathed in his lovers sent. The pair remained like that for a number of minutes, just cuddled up together with the remains of breakfast on their laps, basking in the simple feeling of the others embrace. Eventually, Gary broke the silence, and the comfort of their respective positions.

"I'd love to stay here like this, but I should get the dishes to the kitchen. And then, I've got something to tell you. It's about my phone call last night. It's, well, pretty important" Gary untangled himself, got out of the bed, picked the tray up, and left the room; still completely naked. Evidently, he was in a particularly teasing mood this morning, not that Ash objected to a completely naked Gary Oak wandering freely about the house.

Of course, Ash thought, it was a fucking shame Gary wasn't in bed, where his nakedness could have been put to good use.

_xxx_

Gary had been gone a good 10 minutes or so now.

In that time, Ash had gradually slipped further and further into the bed, snuggling down into the sheets. It was comfortable, peaceful, and the urge to doze off after the filling breakfast was proving very hard to resist. However, one thing kept nagging at his mind, and made it impossible for him to give in to the call of sleep.

The phone call.

The early morning phone call that had dragged Gary from bed, and kept him away for a fair period of time.

The phone call was, well, worrying. Really worrying, incredibly worry; so overwhelmingly worrying that Ash now found his mind stuck on it, regardless of the so far idyllic morning. He was used to these phone calls, had seen Gary get them often enough, and it'd always ended the same way. A call in the middle of the night heralding Gary's early return to Sinnoh; often that day, or the day after. He could feel his start to beat faster, whilst a feeling of intense dread arose in the pit of his stomach. The feeling continued to grow, washing over him, eradicating everything else until he felt the tears return, just pricking the corners of his eyes. He could feel the sadness and misery claw its way out, as the tears threatened to fall. He knew it; it was too good to be true. Gary turns up after being given some time off, only to be called back after a day or so.

Why did things never go his way? Couldn't he just be happy for once? Ash looked up at the bedroom ceiling, and wondered if things would ever be simple, if they would ever get better. Sure, Gary said things would get better, but he'd been saying that for months, and there was no sign of movement. Gary was going to leave him again for work, and he'd end up spending the next few months feeling like shit.

Yet again.

He hated his life, he really did. Things had been going so well, but past experience should have taught him not to except this reprieve, and to just live with the fact that this relationship was doomed to fail. Why did the love of his life have to be unavailable?

_xxx_

Gary stood in the middle of Ash's kitchen, mind whirling, dishes forgotten about. He felt as if his head would cave in at a moment's notice, all because of one fear, centred on one rash act. He hoped Ash would be pleased. His decision was sudden, and probably went against everything anyone, and especially those close to Ash, had assumed Gary Oak would do. But, he'd had enough of the constant separation. He wanted to be with his man, every day, and he knew Ash wanted it too. He looked out of the kitchen window, admired the view and the beautiful day.

Another hot, sunny day, perfect to be out in. Then again, a lazy day in bed was equally as appealing. Whatever they did, it would be a celebration.

He put the dishes in the sink; they could easily be washed later on, and refilled their coffee mugs. This was it, the beginning of their lives, as it should have been. No more distance, no more separation, no more half arsed phone calls that left no one satisfied. They could be together. His mind drifted back to the ring in his suitcase, the symbol of his love and affection for one Ash Ketchum. The thought of actually giving it to him left him a nervous wreck, but equally excited.

He moved out of the kitchen, and made his way back towards the bedroom with the now full mugs. In the end, it came down to one simple factor. As much as he loved his work, he loved his Ash more.

_xxx_

When Gary stepped back through the bedroom door, the sight he was greeted with shocked him to the core, and caused wave upon wave of worry to wash over his body. Ash had his head buried in his pillow; his body shook, and small sounds could be heard coming from him. Was he crying?

Gary put the mugs down on a table, and quickly got into bed next to Ash. He stretched out next to the dark haired male and wrapped an arm around his shoulders whilst laying soft kisses along his shoulder, neck, and eventually cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? Please talk to me" Worry and concern were evident in his voice, and the way he gently stroked Ash's shoulder, as if trying to convey some measure of comfort. He tightened his grip slightly on the younger shaking male, hoping this simple act may help to solve whatever had brought Ash down so much.

After a few moments of laying like this, Ash raised his head and looked over at Gary; when he did, the sight brought a lump to Gary's throat. His eyes were red and puffy; tear tracks lining his face, nose running profusely. Ash sniffed, glanced briefly into Gary's eyes, then away again. He rolled himself to the side, a move that Gary mimicked so he was laying on his back, with Ash's head buried into his firm chest, arms wrapped around the quivering dark haired male, holding him in place.

"You don't need to explain, it's alright" Ash's voice sounded so small and broken, as if he had nothing good left in his life "You have to go back to Sinnoh. You have to leave me again"

A fresh round of sobs rocked his body.

They lay there in that fashion for a while, Ash quietly crying in Gary's chest, Gary holding onto him, gently stroking his back, running a hand through his hair. When Ash eventually stopped crying, Gary spoke, breaking the semi silence that had been formed.

"I will never leave you again love. That is a promise" He tone was serious, his voice quiet and gentle "Never again, never again"

"I want to believe that, I honestly do" Ash mumbled into his chest "You'll have to though. You'll be sent to whatever region needs more researchers. And I won't see you again for another 2 months. Or longer"

"Oh Ash..." His beloveds' sadness was evident, and so very upsetting. Gary took a breath, readied himself for what he had to tell Ash, the only thing that would fix things for them both "It's nothing like that. I'm not going back to Sinnoh, I'm staying here with you, permanently"

Ash lifted his head from its firm rest, and looked up at Gary.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ash, his mind and emotions somewhat calmer now; only just though.

Gary looked down at the beautiful man sprawled out before him, and leant forwards to give his lips a brief peck.

"Let me explain" With that, his mind drifted back to the conversation with Professor Rowan, and what had transpired, whilst he explained to Ash precisely what had been discussed in his late night phone call.

_xxx - Flashback – phone call - xxx_

"_Yes?" Gary's voice came out as a rough half whisper. The issue with answering phone calls in the early hours of the morning, one never sounded good. He sat up almost immediately, upon hearing the voice on the other end._

"_Hello my boy. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I tend to forget the time differences between the regions. Comes from not getting out of Sinnoh much I imagine" The man chuckled at himself at this point "Or maybe just my advanced years. I can call you again later if you'd prefer"_

"_No no, it's alright, I can talk. Don't worry about waking me up; just give me one minute, okay?"_

"_Of course. Again, I truly am sorry for waking you"_

_Ash, being Ash, had somehow not been jolted awake in the same fashion; instead, he'd shifted slowly as a response to Gary's own jolted movement. He apparently had five stomachs and internal ear plugs. Lucky sod. Gary put the phone down, and leant towards Ash, gently shaking him in an attempt to get his attention._

"_Hey love. I'm sorry about that, but its work, and important. Go back to sleep alright? I won't be long" Gary spoke gently, and quietly, before leaning down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend on the cheek._

_Ash groaned in response, before reaching out for one of Gary's hands, squeezing it, and giving it a brief kiss._

"_Don't be long, it feels so lonely in bed without you" came Ash's reply, though it was only just audible._

"_I won't be. Promise"_

_Gary picked the phone back up, and went out of the room. He shut the door behind him, and went down to the lounge; sat down in one large armchair, and brought the phone back to his ear. He was nervous, very nervous. Would they have something available for him? He swallowed, before he began to speak._

"_Professor Rowan. I'm sorry to make you wait, and I'm sorry for being so blunt and, well, direct. I'm sure you can imagine how, uh, desperate I am to know if you've found anything"._

_The professor chuckled in response, and cleared his throat and few times. Anyone who had spent any time with the man knew that this was as much an indication of discomfort as an attempt at clearing his airways. Watching him interact with women was purely comical; his throat clearing efforts seemed to triple in frequency when women were involved. _

"_I..." Rowan cleared his throat a few more times before continuing "I know how much this means to you Gary, but I can't give you something that doesn't exist. There are no openings for a researcher in Pallet or anywhere nearer. I'm sorry, I really am. But there's nothing I can do for you. When an opening appears, you'll be the first person in for a chance at getting it" _

_Gary dropped his head in despair. He had hoped that something might have come up by now, some opening, or at least the possibility of a staff exchange. He was worried about what would happen where Ash was concerned. He wasn't an idiot; he could interpret Ash's silence all too easily. He was pulling away, probably thinking about moving on. If anything, he was shocked Ash was still here. Not that he could really blame him, but that didn't mean that he wanted to lose his Ashy-boy. He decided that one last attempt was in order._

"_Are you sure Professor? I really need this. As much as I love my job and working with you, it's effecting my personal life too much. You know what I have planned, I want to marry him, and settle down. I can't do that while I'm working in Sinnoh" His voice was growing desperate, though he was careful not to raise it "His whole life is here; his friends and family. I don't have anyone else, hell, I'm living in the research facility with you because of it. Please, is there nothing you can do?"_

_Rowan sighed, he felt the young man's pain, he did, but there was nothing he could do about it. Whilst he was a very prominent researcher, he wasn't high enough in the hierarchy to simple create job openings._

"_I'm sorry my lad, but there really is nothing more I can do than put out feelers for you" He cleared his throat a few more times, the sound similar to that of an Arcanine barking "Will you indulge an old man in listening to some advice?"_

"_Thank you for trying Professor. And of course I'll listen" Gary sighed, he hated the idea of breaking the news to Ash. The idea of hurting him in this way, it killed him._

"_Have a serious think Gary. You come from a very respected family; your Grandfather was a legend in the industry. I have no doubt that you will be a truly great researcher, like your late Grandfather. But, and remember this, you are still a young man, with a whole life ahead of you. Are you certain that you want to commit yourself to work so soon? My advice, listen to your heart my boy, and do what it tells you is right" The professor cleared his throat yet again, before he adopted a slightly lighter tone "Anyway, that's that. Perhaps you'd like to hear some of the goings on in your absence?"_

_Gary made a noise that could be interpreted as a confirmation, and proceeded to tune his mentors' voice out. As much as he enjoyed listening to Professors inane chatter, something he said had struck a chord. Was he certain he wanted to pursue his career at this stage? He loved it, he did, but he also loved Ash. He'd had feeling for Ash for such a long time, and when he'd finally confessed how he felt, to find that the affection was reciprocated, he was the happiest he'd ever been. Ash was the thing on his mind at the beginning and end of the day, as well as the time in-between. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd zoned out at work whist thinking about Ash. On many occasions, he had pictured his life without work; it really wasn't all that bad. The picture of life with no Ash? Well, that was no life at all._

_With that in mind, he came to a conclusion. With that conclusion, his heart stopped pumping so rapidly, and the feeling of disquiet disappeared. The idea in itself gave him an odd sense of peace, as if a large weight had been lifted from his chest. _

"_Professor? Can I..?"_

"_Hmm, ah, sorry my boy. I was rambling again, wasn't I? Terribly sorry, you know what I'm like, get lost in thought so easily. What did you want to say?"_

"_I don't want to do this, but I can't lose Ash because of my work. I think..." Gary paused, and gathered his breath; plucked up his courage "I think...I mean...You can count this as my notice. I'm done. I'm going to resign my position"_

"_Gary my boy" Rowan's tone was comforting and reassuring, not a hint of anger or shock at the decision "I thought you might. I don't blame you in the slightest; what you and that young man have is...well, special and it shouldn't be lost. Don't worry about working the rest of your contract; I'll expedite things for you. You're a fantastic researcher Gary, they'll always be a place for you here when you wish to make a return. For now though, it's late, and I've kept you up far too long. Goodnight my boy. And make sure to invite me to the wedding"_

"_Thank you Professor, goodnight, and I will" With that, Gary terminated the call. He sat in silence for a time, mulling over what had just happened. He'd quit his job, the job he'd dreamed of for years. And he'd abandoned it without a second though. He loved it, but it couldn't be his life. Something else already had that distinction, and that something was called Ash Ketchum._

_With that, he made his way back upstairs, towards the bedroom that was soon to be his, no, theirs, permanently. He climbed back into the bed, this time making sure to turn his phone off._

_As soon as he'd lain down, Ash rolled over, cuddling up to his side again._

_xxx – End of flashback – xxx_

"I quit my job Ash, I quit because I couldn't stand to be apart from you any longer. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, not just a week here and there"

During the explanation, Ash had risen onto one arm, so he could look at Gary's face as he spoke. Now he was finished, Ash's mouth hung open in shock, eyes wide with the surprise of it all. This was not what he was expecting.

Gary looked at the dark haired boy in front of him, looked at the shock written all over his face, looked at the blank expression that seemed to dominate his face. A faint trace of apprehension welled up inside him; had this been the right move? Had he been too rash?

He felt sheepish, felt as if this were one of the most nerve racking things he'd done in his entire live.

"So, uh, what do you think love?"

**As ever, thank you for reading, and reviews are welcome. I admit it, I'm a glutton for reviews.**

**If anyone can guess where I "borrowed" the nervous tick for Rowan, I'll be very impressed, as well as the mention of his interaction with women. The reference is a little old, but I someone might get it.**

**Working on the next chapter now, should be up in a day or so.**

**Bye then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, maybe not as fast as I would have hoped, but family visits tend to slow the production rate. Add a little ill health and things tend to grind to a halt; sneezing and coughing does nothing for the writing process. Honestly, I am so sorry for the delay people, please forgive me.**

**As always, thank you Mixet, your continuous support is appreciated and means so much to me. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm always a bit unsure of the interactions, have to go over them constantly to make sure I' happy. I'm so flattered that you rank this so highly; damn, I really wasn't expecting someone to say that. No need to worry, I have every intention of finishing this story, and hopefully working on some more afterwards. Don't worry, I wasn't expecting anyone to get the nervous tick. It came from the film 'Captain Horatio Hornblower R.N.' staring the talented Gregory Peck. The film's over 50 years old, but very good. As always, I appreciate the fact that you're taking the time out to review this, and I look forwards to many more comments from you to read **

**Thank you xmiharux, I'm glad you're enjoying it, hopefully this chapter will love up to your expectations **

**Anyway, onwards we go, hopefully you'll all enjoy the latest instalment.**

"_So, uh, what do you think love?"_

Ash looked at him, blinked his eyes a few times, and closed his mouth. Gary had quit his job for him. He'd given up his dream. For him. Ash rolled onto his side, and sat up, propped against his pillows.

He didn't know what to think. Something like that, an action of such depth, was completely unexpected. He didn't think Gary would do this, yet he did. It was so sudden and meaningful, and completely _romantic_. How could one not feel like the centre of the universe when presented with that?

He could feel Gary's eyes on him, could literally feel the way he was slowly tensing up as he waited for an answer.

"Uh, Ash, I know it's sudden, but I want this" Gary swallowed, and continued, despite the slight quake his voice had developed "I want this. I want to be able to have a life with you. Please say something love"

Ash turned towards him, and looked him straight in the eyes. He raised a hand, and cupped Gary's cheek; began to slowly circle his thumb. Gary leaned into the touch, and let a small sigh pass his lips.

"I'm not..." Ash stopped mid sentence; his voice was quiet, tone shocked but surprisingly even. He let out a breath, and continued "Why would you do that, give up your dream career?"

Gary leant forwards, and mirrored Ash's earlier move by cupping his cheek. He tilted his head forwards, far enough for his forehead to rest against Ash's.

"I'd do anything for you. Give up anything for you; to be with you" He spoke slowly, and with complete sincerity "I love my work, but I love you more"

A faint blush had risen on Ash's cheeks, leaving him pleasantly pink. Something that Gary found extremely endearing. A smile was starting to form on his lips, a smile that continued to grow until it was a full out grin. A grinning Ash was always a good think, Gary thought, he looked absolutely beautiful when he was smiling like that.

"Gary, you're so...You're just..." Despite the near jubilant tone, he could barely form words, his mind still reeling from the news. He settled for an action instead. Ash lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Gary, and near enough crushed him in his embrace.

Gary was stunned by the sudden move, though quickly adjusted, and wrapped his arms around Ash in response. He leant his head on Ash's should. And breathed that wonderful smell of his in. He felt the knot of nerves and apprehension melt away. His heart slowed its rhythm, and returned to beating normally. Ash had accepted the action, he wasn't angry. Gary was relieved, beyond relieved, and happy that he could make his man so happy. They stayed that way for some time, just wrapped in each others' arms, enjoying the feeling of just being.

When they broke apart, the smile was still on Ash's face, a smile the older brunette returned with equal force.

Gary shifted slightly closer, and kissed the dark haired males nose, both cheeks, before finally laying a chaste kiss on his lips. Ash ran his hands up the muscular back of the godly man pressed so tightly against him, and into that mass of silky hair that always seemed in such perfect condition, where he took a firm grip. What was meant to be a simple kiss on Gary's part was promptly turned into something akin to a battle of wills; lips locked with force, and tongues danced with passion, each seeking to dominate the other.

In this instance, Ash came out the victor, as Gary submitted to the assault on his mouth. Not that he objected in the slightest. The feeling of the smaller man taking control was always such a thrill. They broke apart when the need for air became too great.

The kiss had left them both panting, trying to replenish their oxygen. Gary's hair was no longer perfectly neat, great tufts stood out at angels after being gripped with such force; his lips looked red, and slightly puffed. All in all, Ash thought, Gary looked positively debauched, and so damn hot. He'd look even better on his back, with his legs spread wide though. The idea sent blood flowing towards Ash's nether regions, which twitched in response.

"So, you're not angry with me?" Gary's words came out in breathless gasps.

Ash smiled, before shaking his head.

"I'm not mad, far from it. No one's ever done something so..." He paused here as he searched for the correct word: romantic, kind, amazing; those were only a few that came to his mind "So romantic for me before. Thank you"

"You're my world Ash, I couldn't lose you because of my work. I've neglected you, I have, and I aim to make up for it. We will have a life together my love, you and me, just like we talked about" He kissed Ash gently "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life"

Gary began to softly hum a tune, one he knew Ash liked. Once he got into the rhythm, he began to sing to the man he cherished above all else.

_How I cherish your touch__  
__Believe in you so much__  
__You're my island in the setting sun__  
__And the waves just drift along___

_How I feel for you__  
__I cannot forget you___

_It's not hard to understand me__  
__The way I show my love_

_Every song I sing__  
__Is a love song for you __  
_  
_This song I sing  
Is a love song, Is a love song_

He trailed off, as he came to the end of his short, impromptu recital. He looked at Ash, looked at his beautiful eyes, at his radiant smile, and wondered how he had got so lucky.

XXXXXX

They spent the next few hours in bed together, just talking and catching up. Enjoying what it was like to lie next to the one you love with no time constraints, and no plans to interfere with things. Over time, their conversation turned to the future, and what exactly they were going to do with themselves.

"You know, we could travel for a while. See all the regions again, all the wild Pokemon. Just like all those years ago, when we both dreamed of being Pokemon masters. This time though, we'll have each other" Ash said, a dreamy note to his voice, as if he were lost in his imagination "What do you think Gary, will you see the world with me?"

The brunette rolled onto his side, and looked at Ash, before speaking. He liked the idea, he really did.

"I'd love that; just you and me and wherever we decide to go" Gary shifted closer, before continuing "Not yet though; let's make up for the time we've lost first" He reached out a hand, and began to slowly stroke Ash's chest.

Ash turned his head to the side, and looked at the man lying next to him. Some part of him was still in shock; shock that things actually seemed to be working out, and, more importantly, seemed to be doing so permanently. He smiled, and closed his eyes for a moment, before speaking.

"I love the sound of that Gary, and I think I know how I'd like to continue with the whole making up for lost time thing, if you're interested?" His tone had gained a slight teasing quality, and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah?" Gary's tone mimicked Ash's perfectly. In truth, he was very interested in what Ash had in mind; didn't mean there couldn't be any teasing though "And what might you want to do then, Ashy boy?"

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, and grinned in a devilish fashion, before rolling onto his side to face Gary. He moved closer and pushed the brunette onto his back; then moved on top of him, making sure to keep their groins firmly pressed together. Ash parted Gary's legs with a knee, before lowering his head.

"This give you any clues babe"? His tone was still teasing, but predominantly seductive. He lowered his head even further, until their lips were mere centimetres apart. Ash began to rock his hips back and forth, gently, building up a slow rhythm.

Gary looked into the eyes of the man above him, and connected their lips in a searing kiss, while moving his hands up his lovers arms, to his shoulders, and then down his back to cup and squeeze that plump rear he so adored. He broke the kiss, and groaned.

"I think I can figure out where you're going with this" The sight of Ash above him, a light sheen of sweat already forming, and a blush creeping up his body; so delightful.

"I'm glad you can Gary" his tone was still somewhere between seductive and teasing "Because it's been far too long since I've fucked you, far too long since I've heard you beg me for more"

"I'm all yours Ashy boy"

XXXXXX

Come lunch time, Ash and Gary were still in bed together, completely naked, and were showing no signs of moving anywhere. They were both far too comfortable, just lying there together, limbs tangled with limbs. They were cocooned in their own world; a world of naked flesh, heat, and simple peace.

The combination of these factors, and their recent sexual exertions, had left them both in a drowsy state, drifting in and out of consciousness minute by minute. They could have both spend many more hours in such a state, if not for the sound of the front door being thrown open, and a shrill female voice ricocheting around the house.

"Ash, where the fuck are you? You haven't been answering you phone!" High pitched, shrill, with a hint of disapproval and whining at the same time. And loud, very loud.

Ash and Gary shot upright in the bed, upon hearing the very sudden, and very loud, intrusion. They both knew the voice, recognized it immediately. But what was she doing in Pallet, and why now? Given her duties of gym leader, she didn't really travel any longer.

"Ash Ketchum, if I find you moping around in bed I'm going to get Staryu to watergun you out of it" Louder and more shrill than the first time, and they could hear her getting closer to the stairs.

Ash loved his friend dearly, he did, but did she really need to be so loud and bossy all the time? And did she always have to act like some kind of surrogate mother?

He slumped against Gary, and sighed in resignation. Apparently, their quiet day had just been turned upside down by the sudden arrival of a red headed woman who loved water Pokemon. And did not like Gary Oak one bit.

To be precise, she wanted to drown him in the nearest body of water. And if there wasn't one on hand, then she had vowed to use her vast collection of water Pokemon to create one especially for that purpose.

Ash sighed again, before getting out of bed and putting a pair of underwear on. He was not looking forwards to the imminent confrontation.

**The song used in this chapter (which I also listened to a fair number of times while writing this) is the wonderful "Love Song" by Warlock. Have a look at Doro Pesch while you're at it; she's had a wonderful solo career since Warlock broke up. It's very romantic, in that hard rock/heavy metal type of way.**

**By the way, if anyone is curious, I have every intention of writing a full on slash scene one of these days, with all the graphic detail; for those of you like that ;)**

**Sorry for the shorter update this time, I'll try for something longer next time.**

**Reviews are welcome, be they constructive or simply complimentary. Till next time people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back people, with the latest update.**

**As ever, a thank you to my lovely Mixet, reading your comments is always a pleasure. Haha, trust me, I love a good bit of palletshipping as well, especially when it's a perfect romance. I'm a bit of a romantic at heart, and it always makes me happy to see a romance blossom and succeed. If anyone reading this is a fan of The Originals, then I think you can appreciate what I mean; Aiden's fate was just so sad.**

**Sorry, off topic. Believe me, I know precisely what you mean ;) No no, don't worry, you can ask as many questions as you like. Essentially, I'm writing her as the concerned friend who thinks Ash isn't with the right guy. Small teaser though, I may well end up doing something with Misty in this story, on the romance side of things; it won't be with Ash though.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this, I appreciate this. It started off as an idea that I scrawled down some months ago, and has grown into something else entirely. This bit's probably a bit personal, but that initial idea was just a way for me to work out some problems of my own; shall we say I put a certain amount of personal experience into this.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of my talking for now, so let's get on with the story; away we go, dear readers **

Ash slipped out of his room, and closed the door behind him. Whilst the shrill cries had stopped, there was still a certain amount of noise; clanking and banging, and the boiling of a kettle. Evidently, his dear friend had made herself quite at home.

He made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where he found his surprise guest. She was sitting at the kitchen table, one slim leg crossed over the other. She looked, well, as enchanting as ever; even Ash could admit that, and he had no interest in the fairer sex.

She was dressed much as she had been all those years ago, when they travelled together: dark blue jean shorts, white and red trainers and a yellow vest. It was an outfit that suited her perfectly, showing off every curve and muscle on her slim body. She used to keep her hair tied up, and reasonably short, now though, it was long and full. The fiery red hair was curled now, and fell just below her shoulders. With the sunlight streaming through the window, highlighting the orange and the blond in her curls, she looked like a grand flaming goddess; elegant and fearsome at the same time.

She had a slight smirk, and her eyes roved over his body in an assessing manner, with a faint hint of disapproval. She narrowed her eyes briefly, before launching into another one of her world famous (and feared) tirades.

"Where the fuck have you been Ash? I text you, and you don't answer. I ring, but your phone's off. It's been weeks since I've gotten a single fucking word out of you. And now, here I am, sitting in your kitchen at about one in the afternoon, to find you still in bed, and not even dressed. I swear if you're still moping over that worthless piece of shit, then I'll..."

Ash tuned her out, as she continued with her verbal beat down. She meant well, but she always ended up showing her concern in the most offensive and confrontational fashion possible. All those years ago, he learnt very quickly that the only way to truly survive her company was by developing selective hearing; when she was in one of these moods, you had no choice but to tune it out. Or develop an extremely painful headache.

Despite her somewhat critical and confrontational nature, he really did love her, and counter her as one of his closest friends. Maybe all the best friendships were started by borrowing (or stealing as she would say) a bicycle, and then breaking it.

He did feel bad for not talking to his long time friend, but he just wasn't feeling up to it at the time What with all the self doubt, and general lack of self worth he had been feeling lately. He was snapped out of his thoughts, and back to the present, by another shrill remark.

"Ash Ketchum, have you been listening to a single word I've said?"

Ash blushed a deep red, and shifted from side to side. He hadn't been listening, and rather obviously for that matter. One thing he was good at though was covering up any embarrassment with sarcasm. A tact he opted for in this instance.

"You know me, I never listen to anything you say. Never have Misty, and I never will" Despite the blush, Ash still managed to smirk as he said this.

The red haired woman scowled at him again, before chuckling in a distinctly masculine fashion; ever the devoted tom boy. She shook her head, a good natured smile on her face.

"You don't change, do you Ash?" The humour was back in her voice, gone was the shrill, shrieking.

"Damn right I don't" Came the sassy response. Ash moved out of the kitchen doorway, and sat down across from Misty. Given the heat of the day, sitting around the kitchen in a small pair of underwear wasn't much of an issue; as for wearing so little around Misty, well, he had nothing to worry about there.

He could feel her eyes moving over his upper body again, if is she was assessing him. She narrowed her eyes briefly, before giving him a coy smile.

"So then Ash" There was a slight twinkle in her eyes, and her tone conveyed a certain level of humour "Been up to anything lately?"

"Uh, not much I suppose. I am sorry though, I shouldn't have dropped off the radar like that" Ash hung his head "It's just...I wasn't feeling all that chatty. I felt, well, like shit really"

"Talk to me Ash, you know I'm always here for you"

Ash sighed, he didn't really want to go over all of this again, not now that things were starting to look up. He had his Gary, he had the ability to start a life with him at last; things were better. He didn't want to revisit the feelings of worthlessness, or the frustration. But, this was one of his best friends asking, someone who he had ignored lately, she deserved an answer, she deserved the complete truth. He looked up, when he heard Misty speak again.

"Hey, it's alright Ash" She'd leant forwards in the chair, a look of concern and sympathy on her face; her tone was soft, and understanding "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, there's no pressure hun"

Ash gave her a small smile, and shook his head slightly.

"It's alright, you deserve to know" He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. Now came the challenge, could he talk about this without bursting into tears? "For a long time, I was feeling pretty, well, worthless. I felt as if there was nothing good in my life, and that things would never work out. Being separated from Gary, for so long, and constantly feeling like he didn't give two shits about me, or my feelings, left me pretty down. It got to the stage where I didn't see much point in contacting him, I just didn't have any faith in him returning my calls or messages; every time he said, 'I should have some time off' I thought 'No you want'.

Ash rubbed a hand over his face, and took another breath as he paused; shifted his head from side to side, in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had suddenly developed in his shoulders.

"I came so close to cutting things off, ending this would-be relationship. On more than one occasion. I mean, what was the point it carrying on with things? I didn't see Gary, rarely spoke to him. I felt as if I was wasting my time on something that would never happen, and ultimately, gave me no happiness"

Misty reached out a hand, and placed it atop both of Ash's. She gave them a squeeze, and a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to continue Ash, I understand completely" She gave him another coy smile, before winking "Anyway, thing's seem to have worked out. That just fucked hair, and lovely collection of hickeys say something good's happened"

Ash blushed a deep shade of red, yet again. He quickly brought a hand up, and covered his neck; he hadn't realised Gary had left a few marks, he'd have put more clothes on if he did.

Misty laughed, a full out, girly laugh, something one rarely heard out of the red headed gym leader.

"Other side hun; and you might want to look at your chest while you're at it. Looks like someone got a bit rough" Her words came out of her mouth smooth and sweet as honey, with a certain teasing undercurrent.

Ash even more, the implication of her words, and apparent evidence on his body, doing nothing to reduce his embarrassment. Of course, the suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows was not helping matters in the slightest. Ash hung his head in embarrassment, wishing he could just hide his head somewhere.

"Mistyyyy..." he all but whined.

"Oh come on Ash, it's only sex" She had a huge smile on her face now "So, what's his name? Was he good? Does he have a big cock? I want to know everything" She paused, a look of curiosity on her face "Which of you was the submissive? Ooh, or did the two of you flip? Come on, tell me"

This line of questioning was doing nothing for his current state. First, she had to ogle the marks, now, she had to push for sex details. The woman could talk about sex the way any other person would talk about the weather, or favourite kinds of food.

"No Misty, no details" He shook his head vehemently "I'm not giving you the gory details. You may like to tell people about your partners, I don't. Anyway, Gary's a private guy, he wouldn't like me discussing this with people"

She waved her hand dismissively, before launching into the questions again.

"I don't want to know about that piece of shit; tell me about the new guy. The one's who's apparently distracted you, and probably spent the past few days fucking you senseless" She paused, and cocked her head to one side "Or the other way round. Doesn't matter, just tell me"

Ash swallowed, and looked his dear friend square in the eye.

"Misty...it was Gary. I've spent the past few days with Gary"

She leant back in the chair, and narrowed her eyes; crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gary? He's here? You mean he finally pulled his finger out?" There was a trace of hostility in her tone, though mostly shock "I was hoping you might have gotten rid of him, and found some muscular young stud to distract you for a while"

Ash sighed, and shook his head. He'd been expecting something like that. Misty was not Gary's biggest fan.

"Look, Misty, I know what you think, but –"

"Hey hey hun, I know, I know" She held her hands up in a classic defensive position "You care about, hell, you're in love with him. And I will support you in this to the best of my abilities. It's your choice at the end of the day; but, and this is only my opinion, it will not work out, and you will get hurt at the end of it. I care about you Ash, that's all" She gave him a reassuring smile "I just don't want to see you hurt"

Whilst it did pain Ash that one of his dearest friends did not approve of the relationship, he knew that he could count on her support, regardless. At the end of the day, he new Misty just cared about him.

"I know Misty, and that's all I'll ask of you" He gave her a genuine smile "It is good to see you, you know; ever since you took over as gym leader full time, I feel like I haven't seen you as much as I'd like"

Misty snorted, in a fashion that was distinctly un-lady like, before smiling at the black haired man in front of her. She returned the smile, with a wink.

"It's good to see you too. As for the whole business of being gym leader, well, it's demanding, but pretty rewarding. Better than all of that synchronised diving and swimming my sisters do. Doesn't leave much room for a personal life though"

She leant her head back, closed her eyes for a brief moment, before bringing her head forwards again.

"That Ash, is why I have every intention of enjoying my time here. Go out for dinner, see the sights again, maybe visit a few social spots and find some company of my own..." She trailed off at this point, her meaning perfectly clear.

She laughed when she saw the near horrified expression on Ash's face.

"Don't give me that look; I'm a single woman, I need my" She paused, and licked her lips in a lascivious fashion, before waggling her eyes brows at Ash "Own entertainment"

Ash groaned, the desire to hide his head had returned again. Why did he have to have such inappropriate friends?

Misty laughed again, the sound surprising high pitched and joyful. Despite her tom boy nature, she was a woman, something that one occasionally forgot. She stretched her arms over her head, before getting up.

"Well, I think I'd best head off now, and book myself a room somewhere. I'll be back later Ash, and we can go out for dinner. Bring The Idiot along as well"

"Misty" grumbled Ash "Please be nice to him"

Misty put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry hun, I'm not going to do anything to cause a scene" She patted his shoulder, before heading towards the door.

"Hey Misty, wait a moment" She turned around, and looked at Ash "Why are you booking a room? You can stay here"

The look she gave him could only be described as incredulous.

"Because Ash" Her tone was entirely serious "I don't want to spend all night listening to the two of you fucking" came her deadpan response.

Ash opened his mouth to response, but was promptly cut off.

"Don't try to deny it, you two won't be able to keep your hands off each other. Remember, I've been in the room next to yours when you've been entertaining visitors" she accompanied this with a clearly sarcastic pair of air quotations "You make enough noise to wake the dead. Now, I'll see you later, and we can have a proper catch up"

With that as her last word, she made her way out of the house, ginger hair flaring in the sunlight. Ash got up from the table, and headed towards the stairs, back to Gary.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

**As always, reviews are appreciated, be they good or bad. If anyone's interested, I uploaded a second story the other day, called "Don't fly too high". It's in a different fandom, and I'm not really happy with it. If anyone here fancies giving it a read, and reviewing it, I would appreciate it.**

**One little favour you can do for me. If you review, could you also leave me the names of some female characters in the Pokemon franchise (not Misty); I may want to do something with one.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I've got some things I need to do, but I'll try my best. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay, forgive me? **

**Chapter 10, wow, didn't think I'd get to this point. Knowing that people are reading this makes it all worthwhile though.**

**As ever, thank you my lovely Mixet, your continued support is a blessing. I'm glad you like my Misty portrayal, I thought a strong willed friend would throw a little bit more drama into things. Haha, I agree completely, there is some about the pair that just screams loud sex. Glad to know I'm not the only one that sees them that way. I'm glad to hear you found it funny, nothing wrong with a little dry humour in this kind of thing. Be it long or short, I will always enjoy reading your comments **

**Whilst I have been working on a few one-shots, I have every intention of continuing with this story and bringing it to its conclusion. For the moment, this is my main story, and I will finish it; hopefully in a fashion you all like. **

**Just to dispel any confusion that the start may cause, Misty is not yet aware of Gary quitting his job. This may not be the most eventful of chapters, but I am building up to a few things; hopefully a bit of palletshipping action may keep everyone satisfied for now.**

**Side note, sorry for any bits of bad grammar I don't pick up on; I don't have a beta reader, doubt I will for that matter.**

**Enough of me I think, let's get on with it then.**

Misty strolled down the streets of Pallet, enjoying the weather, and thinking on what she had just heard. Gary was back, and apparently staying with Ash for a time. For that matter, Ash seemed...so happy, and care free again, as if a weight had been suddenly lifted. It was good to see Ash like that again, to see him laughing and joking again.

She was worried for her friend though; given how down Ash had been lately, she was convinced that Gary's sudden re-emergence would come too no good. Yes, he was here now, but what would things be like when he left for work again? How would Ash be able to cope with it? He'd been through hell so far, and she really didn't want to see him spiral down yet again. The months of separation were not good for him. She found the whole thing intensely mystifying, on both sides.

With Ash, there was the near blind devotion to a man who didn't deserve it. Regardless of how unhappy he became, he seemed unable to let go, to move on. As for Gary, well, he seemed unwilling to bend and sacrifice in any fashion to spend time with the person he professed to love. Relationships required time, effort, and a willingness to sacrifice to make things work. Gary just didn't seem willing to put the effort in, or even meet Ash at some half way mark.

Misty shook her head; that was just her opinion, the judgement she had come to based on what she had seen and heard in the past. She wasn't the only one who thought this though.

But, she would do as he asked, and remain civil, and be nothing but supportive, regardless of how tempting other actions where.

Misty snickered to herself, as an image of Gary being drenched by one of her water Pokemon flashed into her mind. Seaking seemed like a good choice, a drenching and then a horn up the arse might just be what he needed.

She continued to laugh quietly to herself, as she continued on towards one of the more modest, yet comfortable hotels in Pallet.

XXXXXX

When Ash got back to his bedroom, he found Gary sitting up in the bed, propped up against a number of pillows. His head was tilted back, brunette hair in disarray, eyes closed. He was breathing slowly, and evenly. He'd gone back to sleep.

Ash leant against the doorway, and took a moment to hover, and appreciate the sight before him. Hair fluffy, and sticking up at odd angles, a faint smile on his face; his head was tilted to one side slightly. The covers were just tucked up to his waist; they weren't low enough to show off any of his "assets", but a teasing hint was given.

He looked so peaceful, and intensely cute.

The sight brought a smile to Ash's face, and gave him a feeling of warmth and affection. This was going to be the sight he was greeted with each and every morning. And he couldn't be more excited about it.

He let out a breath. He needed this. Things were settled, and good; this type of blissful experience was what he'd been craving from the very beginning. Standing there, watching Gary sleep, reminded Ash of exactly why he loved the man so completely.

Ash moved off the door frame, and moved silently towards the bed. He really didn't want to disturb Gary when he looked so damn cute, but he couldn't resist the temptation to slip into bed next to him, and kiss that beautiful, soft mouth of his.

He continued to kiss Gary, slowly and gently, until the brunette began to respond. As they continued kissing, Ash pushed the covers away, and straddled Gary's waist. He felt Gary's arms wrap around him, and hold him close.

He loved this feeling, just kissing Gary, and relaxing in his embrace. He could happily spend the rest of his life like this.

XXXXXX

Misty strolled out of the hotel, pleased with the ease she had in getting a hotel room. The advantage of Pallet Town was that it wasn't a major tourist destination, far from it in fact. This meant that what few hotels there were nearly always had rooms available.

Now, with her small quantity of luggage packed away, and a number of hours to kill before dinner, Misty thought she'd indulge in one of her favourite activities.

Shopping.

She might have been a notorious tom-boy, but she loved to shop.

Walking down these streets again, she felt herself begin to relax. Being a gym leader was a demanding role, but one she loved. The downside being, that there was little to no time off. Yes, she had sisters that could take over for a while, but they were far more concerned with their synchronized diving.

She smiled, as an old memory flashed into her mind. The first time she had fought Ash – all because her sisters had offered him a gym badge for free because they were too tired to fight someone else. That pretty much summed her dear sisters up.

As she rounded a corner, she came within view of what had become a favoured little perfume store. Whilst it didn't stock the high end products the boutiques in the larger cities did, this store provided a number of exclusive little scents that one couldn't find anywhere else.

She could feel her excitement growing, as she neared the little shop. Indulging in a few items was always a good way of unwinding.

XXXXXX

By mid afternoon, Ash and Gary had at last managed to get up; roughly speaking. What with breakfast in bed, numerous rounds of sex following Gary's announcement, and Misty's very sudden and very loud arrival, the day had for the most part been used up.

Now, however, the breakfast remnants had been cleared away, and the pair were back in bed. Just relaxing and enjoying the fact that they could sit in bed for most of the day, and no one could say a single word about it.

At this very moment, Gary was clutching his sides, as he laughed at what Ash had just told him. Tears streamed down his face due to the hilarity of it all. His sides ached, and he was fast running out of oxygen.

He, at last, settled down enough to regain some breath; enough to speak.

"Oh my god Ash, did she really say that?" Whilst Gary did feel a little sorry for Ash, he mostly found it rather amusing. And very true.

Ash scowled, and crossed his arms, before sticking his tongue out at Gary.

"Yes, she did" A faint blush was developing on his cheeks yet again "I don't know where she got the idea, it's nothing like me at all"

Gary burst out laughing again. When he stopped, he reached out his hand, and placed it on Ash's shoulder. He gave him a look of mock sympathy.

"I'm sorry to say this love, and it pains me to tell you this, but you really do make enough noise to wake the dead" said Gary, with mock seriousness. His eyes though, sparkled with humour.

Ash flushed a deep red, and hung his head in embarrassment.

"Oh Gary" he all but whined "I'm not, am I?"

Gary smiled at his lovers apparent mortification, but took some pity on the black haired man next to him. He put his arm around Ash, and pulled him into his side, before placing a light kiss into the top of his head. As ever, his hair smelled fresh, and felt soft and luxurious.

"Hey, don't worry about it love" he began to slowly stroke Ash's arm "There's nothing wrong with being a little vocal"

Gary tilted Ash's head up, so he could look into his beautiful eyes. He smirked at his gorgeous lover.

"Anyway, it's hot. Really hot" He kissed Ash, forcefully, with passion "I love hearing you moan, and screaming my name as you cum"

A smile appeared on Ash's face; a smile that morphed into a full on smirk of his own. He reached his hand up, and snaked it into Gary's hair. His hair was always so soft.

"Well...I suppose you are pretty talented" There was a teasing edge to his voice, and an edge of desire.

"Am I?" Gary matched the teasing, and the seductive edge, with ease.

"Oh yeah, really good" Ash dragged Gary down, connecting their lips in a brief kiss "Fancy showing me how good you are once more before dinner?"

"With pleasure"

With that, Gary pushed Ash onto his back, and began to nip at his shoulders and neck. Biting that lovely skin was always a favoured activity for Gary.

He began to roll his hips, a movement that produced an array of moans from Ash, moans that sent the blood running straight to Gary's cock. The sound of Ash moaning, and the combined friction made between their bodies, left him hard within a matter of moments, with Ash following closely.

Gary stopped biting and kissing his neck and shoulders, in order to move onto Ash's lips. The pair kissed slowly, and passionately, fully exploring the mouths they had come to know so well.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's back, holding the brunette man against him, their bodies flush against one another.

They continued to kiss, as Gary moved down slightly, far enough to allow him to settle between Ash's thighs. Ash, in response, wrapped his legs around Gary's body, keeping the full body contact.

Ash moaned into Gary's mouth, as he felt the brunette enter him with one, long slow stroke.

The ensuing activity provided the practical proof that Ash really was loud enough to 'wake the dead'.

XXXXXX

Arms now laden down with a variety of bags, containing a selection of things, Misty made her way back to her hotel room. Shopping really was a cathartic activity; it always left her feeling so relaxed, not to mention the sheer joy one got from trying out new items; be it wearing a new article of clothing, or a new fragrance, she loved it.

The hardest part though, was making sure not too overindulge. Not too much at least; a little bit of overindulgence was always a good thing. This was one of those times where she'd probably gone a little overboard with things.

She'd passed a small clothing store when she'd finished in the perfume shop, and couldn't resist the temptation to go in for a little peak. Five bags of clothes later, she'd finally made her way out, and had started back towards the hotel.

The streets had begun to empty, as it got gradually later in the day. Her plan was to dump the bags, have a brief wash, get a fresh outfit, and go to meet Ash and Gary for dinner.

When she'd managed to struggle through the door with her armful of bags, she made her way to the lift, and rode it up to her floor. Before the doors opened, she felt a bag begin to slip. This simple issue diverted her attention long enough that, when the doors opened, she strode out and promptly collided with someone waiting on the other side.

"Fuck!" came her response, as she stumbled back a few steps, and dropped a good portion of the bags she was carrying. Thankfully, the perfume had been tucked in amongst the clothes, hopefully nothing broken.

"I think I can agree with that" the tone suggested a little exasperation, but no annoyance; an impression that was erased by the sudden warm, good humoured laugh "Don't worry about it, it happens"

Misty looked up, looked for the first time at the person she had just ran into. Female, similar height, long black hair, skin slightly more tanned than her own, and a faint hint of lipstick. The mysterious woman wore black boots, a pair of smart black trousers, and a dark red button down vest. It was a smart looking outfit that screamed class, and seduction at the same time.

Misty allowed her eyes to travel over the mystery woman, to appreciate the sight she was met with. This woman was attractive, very attractive. The vest concealed enough to make it public friendly, but showed off enough to suggest this woman had a body to die for.

"Need a hand with those Red?" Teasing, with a faint hint of seduction.

Misty blinked a few more times, in order to get her thoughts back on track. This woman certainly didn't seem unhappy about being run into, in fact, it almost seemed as if she wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

Misty laughed to herself, before answered the strangers' question.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Nearly dropped one of the fucking bags in the lift; I try to change my grip and, well, we all know how that turns out – me running into you" She cracked a smile at the woman "I'm in room 34, not that far to go"

The pair bent down and collected the bags, each taking half.

"34? I'm in 30" said the woman, as they made their way towards Misty's room "You've only just checked in today I suspect, I'd remember seeing someone like you around hear"

Misty felt the eyes of the stranger on her, travelling over her body, taking in every detail. Was this person flirting with her? Not that Misty would have minded in the slightest, a little entertainment would have been very welcome, and she could have been a model, given her figure...

She was broken out of her thoughts by the realisation that they were about to arrive at her door. Misty transferred the bags to one hand, and pulled the room key from her pocket. She unlocked the door, pushed it open, and dumped the bags on the nearby table.

The woman followed her in, and put her bags down next to the others.

"Look, thanks for helping me with those; sorry again for running into you like that" Misty smiled at her visitor "Can I buy you a drink sometime? Just too say thanks?"

The woman looked at Misty, gave her a wry grin, before tilting her head to the side.

"Sure, I'm up for that. You know which room I'm in, drop by sometime" she winked, turned around, and headed for the door, whilst tossing a brief wave over her shoulder "See you around Red"

**As ever, reviews are welcome: good or bad, I like to hear what people think. Maybe more than one review though...**

**Anyway my dears, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the very long delay, I've had a particularly busy and stressful time lately. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to get back to updating regularly. Sorry people.**

**As always, a thank you to Mixet, your continued support and feedback is a gift. Gary m***Oak-ish self, I like that. You know me, I always worry I might not present the characters in a pleasing fashion, but I'm glad you approve of designs. Haha, sorry for the shock, but a lesbian/bi angle for Misty just seemed appropriate – pairings for her always seem to be Brock or Ash, I fancied something a little different. Let's face it, she won't be getting any 'loving' from Ash in this story ;) I'm glad you approve though, it's a little bit different, but I think it works for her.**

**Anyway, thank you again, and I have every intention of continuing with this story; and you need not worry about leaving me long reviews, they're always a pleasure to read **

**Side note, my 'mysterious woman', just something I plucked out of my imagination, she isn't a Pokemon character, though I have borrowed some characteristics from another program. Just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Let's get on with the story then – this is more of a filler than anything else. I feel like I've neglected you all lately.**

"Come on Gary, get a move on" He shouted up "We'll be late"

The pair had finally untangled themselves from each other long enough to wash the residue from their earlier activities away. Now, they were preparing for a dinner out, along with the fiery red head Misty.

Well, Gary was preparing. Ash had finished long ago, and was now waiting in the sitting room for his man to finally finish preening in front of the mirror. Something that he seemed to spend unnecessarily long on just to annoy Ash.

"Just doing my hair. Give me five more minutes" came his reply.

Ash snorted to himself at the thought of it. Doing his hair? His hair was always perfect, even if he'd just rolled out of bed; it seemed to look neat and presentable. He'd probably spend another twenty minutes working on the single strand he found out of place.

Ash continued to mumble to himself about the incredulity of it all as he wandered around the sitting room, waiting on the arrival of the vainest individual he had ever know.

XXXXXX

Gary was not, in fact doing his hair. He'd finished getting ready some time ago. However, he found himself a little distracted.

He was standing in front of his suitcase, staring at a small box, lost in thought. A plethora of emotions rushing through him – excitement, fear, love; his nerves were in disarray.

They'd chosen a somewhat more upscale restaurant for the evening's meal, the kind of place that wouldn't let you in unless you passed a certain dress code. Which, of course, meant that Gary was able to dress up, something he always looked forward to, and a chance to see Ash in something smart; which was simply divine. The urge to rip his dress trousers off and ravish the dark haired man was almost impossible to resist at times. He really did look wonderful in a pair of smart trousers. As for the shirts, well, the thought of how many he had ruined in an attempt to get them off Ash faster always made the brunette smile.

The restaurant had a certain reputation; that being one for romance. Subdued lighting, mouth watering food, faint music in the background, and an expansive floor where couples could waltz the night away if they chose to, wrapped in each other's embrace.

This knowledge left Gary in a particular situation, with a certain decision to make. That decision being, should he 'pop the question?'

He wanted Ash to be his in every way, and tonight seemed like the best chance. The setting was right, things between them were good.

Gary took a few deep breaths, in an attempt to steady his heart, and calm his nerves. He spun the box around a few times in his hand, before tucking it into his jacket pocket.

He'd reached his decision – tonight was the night he asked Ash the most important question he could ever ask anyone.

Tonight, he would propose to the love of his life.

XXXXXX

Ash stood in front of the sitting room window, admiring the view he was graced with. The slight dip of the sun in the sky, a grand expanse of grass and trees. With a window open, he could hear the sound of the wild Pokémon going about their daily lives.

It was only by a stroke of luck that he'd come across this property. It had gotten to the stage where he was tired of living under the scrutiny of his mother, and with a large cash prize from a respectable Pokémon competition, he had started to look for a place of his own. Somewhere he could live his life in his own fashion, without another looking over his shoulder, and reminding him to change his underwear every day. He always did, he didn't need the constant reminder.

The result – a house sitting in an isolated part of pallet, near the outskirts, large rooms, a modern kitchen, three bedrooms; a very comfortable place, though a little too large for one person perhaps. However, it could be very suitable for two people, and Ash knew precisely who he wanted the second person to be.

A certain smart arsed brunette, known for his cocky grin.

And a particularly large part of his anatomy, that gave Ash no end of pleasure.

The thought brought a wide smile to his face; a smile that grew even more when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and a pair of soft lips kissed his neck.

He relaxed backwards into the embrace, relaxing in the warmth the other body brought him, and shut his eyes. He brought his hands up, and laid them over Gary's.

"Hey there love" breathed softly into his ear, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine "I'm ready when you are"

"Good; thought I'd have to wait hours for you to finish" his voice came out soft, and breathless; there was an almost dream like quality to it. He was, simply put, comfortable and content, a fact that was emphasized by a sound he made that would remind anyone of a Persian purring.

"Hmm, have too look good for my man" again, directly into Ash's ear, with a small nip to his neck afterwards, then another to his ear lobe.

A shiver ran through Ash's entire body, as a faint moan left his lips.

Gary nipped at Ash's earlobe a few more times, before moving back to his neck, leaving light kisses as he went.

"Gary...We don't have time" Ash continued to quiver, moan after moan escaping from him, getting gradually louder as Gary began to suck on his neck. An act that was sure to leave a mark.

"There's always time babe" low, seductive, almost demanding.

Gary spun Ash around, and connected their lips in a slow, deep kiss that seemed to last for a life time. Tongues danced together slowly, as their bodies rubbed together ever so gently.

The pair lost themselves in the feel of each other, all thoughts of dinner gone from their minds.

XXXXXX

Now showered and changed, Misty was making her last few preparations before she set off for the restaurant. Up market, from what she'd heard, but very reasonably priced.

She'd selected something a little different for herself, in terms of outfits. A long black dress, with a split up one leg, and simple golden embroidery around the bottom and the neckline, though bust line may have been more accurate, she thought to herself. It was very low cut, sure to draw the eye of more than one admirer.

This was one of the rare occasions where she opted to have her hair down, simply straightened, with no fanciful designs or adornments. With the addition of a small necklace and a bracelet, the outfit was complete. With a matching pair of black heels of course, and a light touch of makeup.

Misty looked at herself in the mirror one final time, before concluding that she was happy with her efforts. She picked up a small black handbag on the way to the door, before exiting her hotel room. Only to find a familiar face waiting just outside, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Hey there Red, going somewhere?"

That almost cocky tone brought an involuntary smile to Misty's face. There was something about her mystery woman that stuck with her. Maybe it was the looks, maybe it was the sheer confidence she seemed to project.

Misty pulled the door shut behind her, whilst still facing the black haired mystery.

"Yeah; going out for dinner with an old friend and his boyfriend" Her mouth twisted down ever so slightly at the word 'boyfriend' "I like finery as much as the next girl, but I couldn't stand dressing like this every day" she indicated her attire with a wave of her hand.

The woman pushed off from the wall, and took a step towards Misty, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well Red, it's a shame you don't" Her tone was confidant, and seductive "You look pretty fucking hot too me"

Misty's mouth flapped open in shock a few times. She wasn't used to people coming on so strong; that was her role. But when faced with this dark haired beauty, there was little she could do but allow herself to be washed along with the tide. And it excited her.

After a few moments, Misty gathered her usual confidence, and returned the seductive smirk.

"Well, if it's for you, then I'm sure it can be arranged"

The woman chuckled in response; the sound was warm and as alluring as the rest of her. The posture, the ice blue eyes, the clothing, everything about her screamed sex and confidence.

"Come by my room later, maybe we can get that drink" She winked at Misty, and walked away from her, hips swaying in a fashion that could only be called over exaggerated.

Misty swivelled her head as the woman walked away from her, eyes fixed on what looked like a very pleasant backside. She licked her lips briefly, before calling out a question to her mystery woman.

"What's your name?"

The woman stopped, and turned back to face Misty, the smile still present.

"Lexa. My name's Lexa"

XXXXXX

X – The dinner – Misty finds out Gary has quiet; Gary shows Misty the ring

X – mystery woman may show up (based off of Lexa from Mutant X)

X – song – use "Just a Kiss" - after dinner dancing (bit of romance)

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.**

**Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there all, with any luck my updates should become a little more regular now. Things have settled down a bit.**

**Basically, life has been shit lately, and I just haven't had the time or energy to work at the pace I really should be. Haven't felt very well, probable failed romance – the normal things I suppose.**

**Got a puppy though. My lovely little girl **

**Once again, thank you Mixet. You have been here from the very beginning and I am so honoured to know you are still interested in this, despite the huge delay. As ever, I'm glad you approve of my portrayal of characters. In my mind at least, it just seemed more appropriate to have a nervous Gary. The confidence didn't seem appropriate for the proposal. **

**You've made me blush with that last remark of yours, it's rather flattering to hear this means so much too you. I look forwards to hearing from you again **

**Okay then people, onwards we go, please enjoy.**

"And what exactly has been keeping you two then? I've been waiting here for forty five fucking minutes!" Her voice grew in volume, as she grew steadily redder "Don't answer that, the mark on your neck is answer enough"

She whirled around, and stalked into the restaurant, dress flaring out behind her. She made quite the sight when the mood took her.

Gary and Ash exchanged worried glances, before they tentatively followed her in.

They didn't think they'd been all that late, though they may have gotten a little more distracted with each other than they originally thought. Given their time apart, the pair had a hard time not touching each other.

Not kissing each other.

Not ripping each other's clothing off and indulging in some more physical fun.

Regardless of this fact, Misty's verbal tirade had caused Ash to blush, something he seemed to be doing constantly these days. More so given the fact that Gary had left a very noticeable mark on his neck; far too high up to be covered with a shirt collar.

As for Gary, he was unfazed by the red heads latest mood. He was perfectly familiar with her volatile temper; years of knowing Ash and encountering his friends on and off had left him very familiar with their individual quirks.

The boys had selected reasonably similar outfits, both having opted for black suits with no tie. Ash had selected a light blue shirt, while Gary had gone for dark purple. Homage to his early travelling attire. Both had left the top few buttons undone, given the relatively warm temperature of the evening.

All in all, they both looked exceptionally stylish, and fit the restaurants dress code perfectly.

As they passed through the entrance way doors, the music washed over them, and the smell of food wafted through the air. The lights were dimmed, and a quiet chatter could be heard just above the music. The dining area was made up of a mass of circular tables, covered in sheer white table cloths. Waiters and waitresses clad in black drifted amongst the tables, checking on the patrons or ferrying silver trays of food around.

A wide grin appeared on Ash's face, as he looked around him in awe. Never before had he been in a place like this, and it excited him to no end. The place was romance personified, with a little dash of class. He felt an arm slip around his waist, and draw him in.

He looked to the side, and met Gary's beautiful eyes. They sparkled with joy.

"What do you think love?" His voice was soft, gentle, and caring.

Looking into Gary's eyes, basking in the ambiance of the restaurant, only one word came to him that adequately described his thoughts, and this moment.

"It's perfect" He leant against Gary briefly, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

One thought did flash through Gary's head at this though, that being that he had a surprise in store for Ash. One he was sure would make the evening even more perfect. The box felt unnaturally heavy in his jacket pocket; as if the world's weight was focused on that one location.

On the outside, Gary Oak was his usual charming, confident self; but on the inside, he was a mass of coiling nerves. He'd never felt so unsure in his life, but he'd never felt this excitement either.

This was it; in this one evening he could gain it all, all lose everything he'd worked for.

XXXXXX

Around two hours later, the trio had finished a sumptuous three course meal, and were now enjoying post meal coffees. The food had been fantastic, as was the atmosphere. Something that shocked Ash. He had been expecting Gary and Misty too come to blows, be it verbal or physical. So far, nothing of the sort had happened.

Ash leant back in his chair, and watched the love of his life and his best friend chatting away so freely, and laughing with each other as if they were the closest of friends. The sight warmed his heart, and gave him hope for the future.

His peaceful reverie was broken by a certain pressure in his lower region. That pressure being the need to use the toilet. Rather desperately it would seem.

He pushed his chair back, and rose to his feet.

"I'll be back in a bit guys. I need to...you know...go" He ended with a flourish of his hand, before setting a brisk pace in the direction of the toilets.

Gary's eyes trailed after him, a soft smile on his face. He continued to look in the direction Ash went, as he began to talk to Misty again.

"I quit my job" He turned back to her, his voice serious, and low "I quit so I could build a life with Ash"

Her eyebrows sprang up in response, a look of shock on her face.

"You...quiet?" Her expression rapidly changed into a frown "That's a shock"

Gary gave her a good natured smile. He was well aware of her opinion of him, and saw no reason to argue with her. He knew perfectly well that he had treated Ash like shit, and he had every intention of atoning for it. Starting with a big step in terms of commitment.

"Can I explain?"

She snorted in response, and tossed her hair to one side. More for affect than anything else, and gave Gary a slight nod.

He sighed, and started speaking, as honestly as he could manage with this firebrand of a woman.

"It got too painful. Being away from him, barely talking between visits" He shut his eyes briefly, and lowered his head "I...realised that I would lose him if something didn't change. If _I _didn't change"

He paused, and took a sip of his coffee, before resuming. He didn't exactly have much of a relationship with Misty, and telling her some of his more private thoughts was not an easy task.

"I loved my job, but I loved Ash more. And he had to become the priority. I begged for a new posting. Fuck...I'd been trying for months, but they never gave me anything. Dr Rowan was looking into it for me, but he couldn't find anything. So I quit"

He reached into his jacket pocket, and took out a small box. The item he had been holding for weeks, and had been hiding ever since he returned to Pallet, and the item that could seal his blissful fate. He twirled the box around in his fingers a few times, before handing it to Misty.

Her eyebrows shot up again, as she accepted the box. Her expression changed far more dramatically when she opened it, and saw the contents.

Shock, awe, maybe a small amount of jealousy.

"I'd been wanting to do this for some time, but I couldn't find the right one" Gary's voice had taken on an almost dream like quality "I ducked into a shop to get out of the rain, and there it was. I just knew that it was the one for Ash"

He chuckled to himself, and shook his head in vague embarrassment. He wondered when he'd become so romantic, and, dare he say, cheesy. Of course, he knew the answer was many years ago, when he'd first noticed his attraction towards the black haired trainer; attraction that had grown into something else all together.

"I'm going to ask him tonight" He paused, nerves kicking into gear again. "I know you don't like me, or support my involvement, so I thought I should tell you first. I'm not asking for your permission, but I know Ash counts you as a sister, so..."

He trailed off, unsure how to continue. Unsure that he wanted to continue. The sceptical look Misty was giving him did nothing to calm him down. If anything, it made him feel worse.

She closed the box, tapped the lid lightly with her finger a few times, before sitting back in her chair. Misty stared at Gary for a number of moments, before speaking.

"Well, I suppose I should say thank you for telling me. You want me to be happy for you? I'm not, and I think you're a piece of shit. You've been an arse to Ash, and I really don't trust you. But, I won't stand in the way of what makes him happy"

She took a breath, and placed the box back on the table between them. She continued speaking, her tone just as serious and menacing as before.

"However much I may dislike it, _you _are what makes Ash happy. But, know this Gary Oak, if you ever hurt him in any fashion again, I will ensure that you meet an appropriately painful end"

Gary gulped. The force of her words and what could only be described as a 'death glare' sent shivers down his spine; and unlike the shivers he had when Ash did certain things to him, namely things that involved his very talented hands, mouth, tongue and something a good deal larger and longer; these where not pleasant.

He knew she wouldn't actually do anything to him.

Probably.

Thought it was a bit hard to tell at times. From what he'd heard, the red headed woman did have a certain physical temper. Even when Ash had first met her, she'd been more than happy to hit people who annoyed her.

"Thank you...that's all I ask" Gary gave her a gentle smile, in the hopes of dispelling the tension that had arisen in the air.

However, this task was accomplished by a loud clang and an exceptionally loud "shit" from the other side of the room. All eyes, including Gary's and Misty's had turned to the source of the noise.

That source being Ash; who had, upon exiting the toilets, collided with a thankfully empty serving cart. He was, at this moment, apologising to a flustered looking waiter, and trying his best not to turn an even deeper shade of red.

The scene ended with a few more flapping gestures on Ash's part, before he dashed back to the table in an attempt to escape every pair of eyes in the room. He moved with such speed that he practically fell into the chair.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why me; why me!" Ash's words came rushing out in a high pitched stream, blending together to produce a barely discernible string of syllables.

From that moment, the mood at the table returned to normal. The other patrons eventually moved back to their own conversations, once the excitement had died down. The tension around Gary and Misty evaporated, seemingly so at least, and the gentle gibes and nudges continued. However, one thing the both of them knew clearly was that fact that Ash was completely oblivious to the mood at the table before his return, and especially to where the night would be ending.

Within this week, Ash had already had one shock, that being Gary quitting his job. Now, with dinner eaten, and the coffees soon to be finished, another shock was fast approaching. This one, having a magnitude and weight that compared to no other in the young man's life so far.

XXXXXX

The trio had migrated to the dance hall, now that they had finished with everything food related. Ash had been nervous about the prospect of going in, but he eventually gave up after some sweet talking on Gary's part, and a little force on Misty's.

At this moment, Ash had settled onto a secluded table at the back if the room with Misty and Gary. He had a look of stubborn determination on his face, as he attempted to fend of what he might term an attack from both sides.

He had his arms crossed, and shook his head from side to side vehemently.

"I am _not_ doing it. It doesn't matter how much you ask, I will not get up there"

Gary placed his hand on Ash's arm, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Come on love, _please_, just for the one song" He tugged Ash's arm again "I'll show you all the steps, you'll be fine"

"But Gary" whined Ash, eyes downcast "I can't dance, and I don't want to embarrass myself"

Misty snorted at his response, and whipped her hair to one side. Somewhat of a trade mark habit of hers. She cast him a withering glance.

"Go and dance with your damn boyfriend Ash. You won't embarrass yourself; everyone here is too caught up in their own lives to be bothered by two guys prancing around the dance floor"

She was, of course, entirely correct. Whilst the room, or ballroom as it was labelled, was nearly full, no one was paying them any mind. The room was full of people sitting at the tables talking to their seating partners quietly, or slowly swirling around the dance floor, wrapped in another's embrace. There were even a number of same sex couples.

Ash looked at the people with him, one he was madly in love with, the other he counted as his closest friend and a sister. He let out a breath, and slumped back in his chair. He was no match for the pair of them. Sweet looks on one side, and a death glare on the other. An unbeatable combination.

As the current song came to an end, Gary slowly pulled Ash to his feet, and out to the centre of the dance floor.

Gary gave Ash a brief kiss, as he put his hands on the black haired mans hips, and pulled him closer. The music started, and the pair began to move.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The pair moved together, perfectly in synch, looking deep into each other's eyes. The world faded away around them, leaving nothing but the awareness and feel of each other. Gary's hands travelled up the smaller man's body, before he wrapped them around Ash's neck; an act he reciprocated.

As the music reached its crescendo, their heads came closer and closer, until their lips connected in a gentle kiss, full of passion and romance. They stayed that way, wrapped in each other's arms, slowly kissing, whilst the music slowly wound its way to it's end.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

The pair stayed together for a few moments longer after the music ended; both far too immersed in the simple pleasure of kissing each other.

They pulled apart, to find that the other patrons had returned to their seats, some casting admiring glances their way.

A slight blush arose on Ash's cheeks, as he realised they had become the centre of attention, or at least near enough to it. He'd competed in countless Pokemon tournaments, had the eyes of thousands on him, but the idea of being observed in such an intimate state sent his nerves into overdrive.

Ash lowered his eyes in embarrassment, and attempted to move away. Only to find that he could not. Gary was holding him in place; not forcefully, but gently. He raised his eyes, to find Gary looking at him in the strangest fashion.

"Gary, what are you..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue, unsure as to what to ask. He had the strangest sense that something was about to happen. The intense look he was receiving from Gary did nothing to settle his now unsettled nerves.

"I love you Ash" He gave Ash a brief kiss, before resuming "You are my entire world, and I never want to be without you"

"Gary..."

Gary gave Ash a final kiss, before taking a step back. He slowly lowered himself down to one knee, and took a small black velvet covered box from his jacket pocket. There was a delicate gold coloured band around the centre.

Gary flicked the box open, and turned it around so Ash could see the contents. A brief smile flashed across his face as he saw Ash's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Ash Ketchum, I love you with every ounce of my being" He gulped, forced his nerves down and too the side "Will you marry me?"

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**Cheated a bit, and based Lexa on a character from a science fiction series I like. What do we think of her?**

**Yes, I am back with one of my music chapters. This time, we can thank Lady Antebellum for the superbly romantic 'Just a Kiss'. Give it a listen **

**On a side note, I think I've gotten a request to update another story, so I'll be doing that first. Sorry if there is any delay on the next chapter.**


	13. An Update

**Hello there people **

**First off, I am sorry for not posting anything to this story in such a long time, things have a way of popping up and sapping up time. I'm not making excuses, I just want to give you all some kind of update.**

**I will be continuing this story, and finishing it, I promise you that. I've actually been considering going through it all first and doing a bit of rewriting. My confidence has grown a bit, and I feel this story could benefit from a complete re-hall. I've just gotten very involved with some other things. My newest story, 'A Lunatic's Muse' has been very fun to write, so it's been occupying a certain space of time, plus research for some fan requests. Add to that the fact that I'm editing a book for a friend of mine...I just don't have as much time or energy as I'd like. I'd also really like to get into acting as a beta reader on this site, if anyone is interested in my services.**

**Those of you who read the authors notes will also know that my personal life is a bit stressful lately, well, that's still going on. Same old story I suppose: you meet a guy, end up falling for him and later on you just can't decide if he's a complete fucking bastard or the sweet person you thought he was. Sorry, rant over.**

**I'm writing this because I feel bad for neglecting my readers here. I am truly sorry for that. This story, it has such a personal connection for me. I wrote the very first chapter as a way of excising some of the feelings I had about the guy in my life; to be honest, I used my feelings as the template for Ash in the very beginning. Where this piece of work has gone from there has surprised me and given me no end of joy. I will finish it, just give me time, and don't lose faith in me.**

**If you want to contact me, feel free to use the sites messaging system, or me email address: jonathanca806 **

**As ever, until next time my lovely readers.**

**Jonathan, aka, Destiny 1195**


	14. Chapter 13

**So then, I haven't uploaded a chapter in sometime, aside from that little personal update. As I said, this story is special to me, and I will get it done. I left you all with a bit of a cliff hanger last time, with the proposal.**

**So then my lovely readers, and especially Mixet who has been there from the beginning, I present to you chapter 13. The perspectives do change a bit throughout the narrative, so keep up. Hopefully my writing makes the distinction clear ;)**

**I'm going to start editing the rest of the story when this has been posted, so, look forwards to some changes. The only other thing I shall say for now is that I've finally included something a number of you have no doubt been waiting for. The heavy smut has arrived. **

**Onwards we go people, I hope you all enjoy it **

The world seemed to have come to a standstill; Ash could discern nothing other than an echo in his mind, the echo of a question he had always hoped may one day be presented to him. But it was a question he had almost given up hope of ever hearing. Given all that had happened, why would he think otherwise?

He could no longer hear the romantic music in the background, could no longer hear the gentle chatter of the other patrons, could no longer even sense their presence; everything had simply faded away. Blocked out by one overriding sentence, just a collection of words thrown together, yet they had such an impact, and seemed to render Ash a pile of nerves and random thoughts. His world had been shattered, reshaped to have one singular focus, one simple god that ruled every inch of his mind.

"_Ash Ketchum, I love you with every ounce of my being. Will you marry me?"_

Those words kept ricocheting around his mind, erasing everything they encountered; nothing but this moment seemed to even exist. Gary Oak, the man he loved, the man he cherished, had proposed to him, yet he was also the man that had caused him so much heartache. In that one moment, all the pain and frustration came rushing back to him; the long nights spent alone, craving the touch of the one who captured his heart, how worthless he felt when his texts and phone calls when unnoticed and ignored, how certain he was that Gary Oak should not, _could not_, be a part of his life anymore.

But, despite that uncertainty, that lack of trust, the past few days had been dream like. Perfect in every aspect. Having the ability to spend time with Gary, seemingly endless amounts of time, had made Ash feel better than he had in a long time. The days out, the constant love making, it had all had a healing effect; the trust that Ash felt had originally been broken, had been slowly rebuilt; not completely, but things were definitely getting better. As for Gary giving up his job, the thing he had hoped for, worked for, and devoted most of his life to, all for one person...it meant so much to Ash and it gave him a shred of hope for the future.

He wet his lips. Swallowed, and focused on the scene before him: Gary, looking as smart and handsome as ever, on one knee. With an engagement ring in a very nice little box; and what an engagement ring it was, Ash's mind wheeled at the mere thought of how much it must have cost. The ring was made of white gold, with a slim band of yellow gold running through the centre, and seven small diamonds inlayed at the top. It was simply beautiful.

Ash reached a hand out, and gentle touched the ring; the move was tentative, slow. His hand shook, his whole body shook. He could feel his heart beating out of control, pumping blood around his body at three times its normal rate. What he knew, without a shred of doubt, was that his decision, whatever that may be, would have a lasting effect on the rest of his life. A simple choice: yes or no? Yet, it was so far from being simple. Could he take that chance, that simple leap of faith?

_xxx_

A part of me thinks this action was rash, whilst the other part of me sees it as the only possible move. I have wanted this relationship with Ash for so long, and to think, I nearly pissed it all away over work. Researching Pokemon, researching the regions, it was a dream come true, yet so was Ash returning my feelings. I'd hid them for so long, given up all hope of there ever being a shred of mutual attraction; but, he did return them. With the same intensity as what I felt. There comes a time when people have to evaluate their priorities, not just a brief look, but a complete, in-depth re-examination of their life, and everything in it.

I suppose that's why I find myself here, kneeling in front of my beloved Ash, asking for his hand in marriage. I want to focus on my life, and the person I love, and building the life we've both dreamed about. What I came to realise was that, as much as the research satisfied me, I still felt so empty come the day's end. I had a boyfriend, yet I couldn't even go home to him; hold him, kiss him...tell him how much I loved him. Apparently, I couldn't even find the time to talk to him...looking back on it now, I can't believe Ash is still here. I don't deserve it.

I don't deserve him.

Looking into his handsome face, I can see the uncertainty in his eyes; I know I've made him miserable, and I want nothing more than to atone for that. I just hope this isn't too late.

I loved my work, but I forgot an important fact. Whilst I dreamt of becoming a prominent researcher, I also dreamt of marrying Ash, and spending my entire life with him. If he turns me down...what else do I have?

_xxx_

For the two men in the centre of the room, time seemed to have stopped; what neither of them realised at this point in time was that they had become the centre of attention. Every set of eyes in the room had focused on them, and the outcome to the impromptu proposal. Conversations had stopped, bar staff had ceased serving, but the band played ever onwards, intent on keeping the mood in place.

Throughout it all, Misty stood in the back, keeping their table, not that there seemed much point to it now, she thought. To be precise, it was her firm belief that if things went well they'd retreat to Ash's house immediately for some good celebratory fucking, or one of them would run out of this garish dance hall, tail tucked between the legs. The sadistic part of her hoped the utterly 'charming' brunette would be the one running out; but the realistic side of her suspected that there would be a happy ending in all this.

Whilst she may not have approved of the bastard known as 'Gary Oak', she did approve of the recent changes in Ash; he was happier, more social, and goofy. Back to the old him essentially.

She smiled to herself, flicked her long red locks, leant back against the wall, crossed her arms, and continued to watch the proceedings. In her mind, this would be a night to remember.

_xxx_

Ash closed his eyes for a moment, gulped, and withdrew his hand from the ring. Looking down at Gary, he found there was only one thing he could say, only one thing he could do. Take a chance, take that leap of faith. A small smile crept across his face, one that seemed to grow larger and larger, until it nearly split his face in two. His eyes sparkled with joy and excitement, all traces of trepidation gone.

"Yes. Yes yes yes" Ash's words rushed from him, a stream of thought and positive emotion "I'll marry you Gary"

Within a second of his acceptance, Gary was up off the floor; his arms flung around Ash, drawing him into a crushing embrace, an action Ash returned with equal fervour. At the same time, the dance hall erupted into a mass of applause and cheers. Despite being the centre of attention, and having so many other couples and pairs of people applauding them, and celebrating with them, Ash and Gary were oblivious to it all. There was nothing in their world apart from each other. The pair broke apart, and looked deep into each other's eyes, matching grins on their faces. Gary brought his hands up, and cupped the face of the handsome, dark haired beauty standing in front of him.

"I love you so much Ash" Gary spoke softly, and kissed the man in front of him lightly on the lips; within moments, what had been intended as a light kiss turned into something heavier, filled with passion and love.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart, panting, still grinning madly at each other. Gary took a step back, and opened the ring box yet again. He took hold of Ash's left hand with his other, flattening it out, ready to receive a small band of gold. He withdrew the ring, and slipped it onto Ash's finger. The fit was exact. Seeing Ash with the ring that had proved to be so illusive caused a gentle fluttering in Gary's chest, and resulted in a small blush appearing on his cheeks. It was a sight he had hoped to see for so long, dreamt of seeing for years; now it was here, he felt at a slight loss for words. Emotions were too high; excitement was too high, for any form of coherency.

"Gary..." Ash's voice trailed off, his eyes transfixed by the sparkling ring now on his finger, simple awe evident in every fibre of his being "It's beautiful"

"Just like you my love" said with a gentle smile and a sparkle in the eye that spoke of nothing but pure joy.

Ash blushed, a blush that seemed to get even darker when he realised the whole dance hall had been staring at them, and were now gossiping and cooing over what they had just played witness to. He really did not enjoy this kind of attention, even if he'd just had the singularly most important experience of his life. Ash ducked his head, as if trying to hide from each set of eyes in the room.

"Gary" He whined, shifting from foot to foot in embarrassment "Everyone's staring at us. Can we, you know, get out of here for a bit?"

The brunette chuckled, and grinned at the blushing man in front of him. He pulled Ash against his chest, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body. He laughed even more when Ash buried his head into his chest. Definitely trying to hide. Gary dipped his head, and buried his face in Ash's soft black locks; he inhaled the sweet scent of his lover, no, _fiancé_. That simply act alone caused little waves of pleasure and contentment to swell in his heart. He felt at peace, complete at long last.

"Come on then love, anything for you"

The pair remained intertwined for a few more moments, before they broke apart, and walked out hand in hand, to another round of thunderous applause.

_xxx_

Misty watched the two men walk out, hand in hand, looking content and happy. The sight, hell, the whole event left her with a warm buzz in her chest. Seeing Ash looking so happy...it was just blissful, and exactly what he deserved. When they'd left the room, a strangely sad smile flashed across her face.

Ash and Gary; a nearly perfect love story. Friends to rivals, then so much more. For a long time now, Misty had been feeling a strange emptiness in her life; it was only now, upon seeing her adopted brother and the brown haired git getting engaged, that she realised what it was. She was lonely.

She shut her eyes for a brief moment, and sighed in resignation. She'd never thought about romance much, not lately at least. Just one fuck to the next; whilst it wasn't the most satisfying, it was all she felt she could fit into her life as a gym leader.

She pushed off from the wall, dress flaring around her, and made her way out of the dance hall. With the boys gone, no doubt to occupy themselves in bed for a while, she had nothing else to do for the time being. A sly smile crossed her face, as she remembered an offer made to her earlier that day.

The dark haired beauty, Lexa. Maybe taking the woman up on the offer of a drink was a good idea. A small chuckle slipped from her, the sound warm and strangely seductive; the offer had held a certain double meaning that Misty was more than happy to indulge in. After all, every woman has her needs.

_xxx_

Ash and Gary walked slowly away from the restaurant; no particular destination in mind, they simply wandered. The evening was balmy, with a light breeze that picked up every so often. The sun had gone down long ago, leaving them in the quiet dark of Pallet Town. It was peaceful, silent, and exactly what they both craved with every ounce of their being. Now the initial excitement had worn down, they wanted time to simply be with each other. They made their way, at a subdued pace, through the market, past stalls and shops of every variety, moving towards the outskirts of town.

When they came upon a small dirt path, Ash paused briefly. He bit his lip lightly, before pulling Gary down the path, still holding his hand as if his life depended on that physical connection. When they reached the end, Gary's breath caught in his throat for a brief moment. The issue with being gone for so long is that things can change, and you just aren't there to see them, until someone else shows you. Sometimes, that change can be just the thing you need.

They were standing next to a small pond, surrounded by tall, vibrant trees; two small, ornate wooden benches sat around the edge. The pond was circular, with a slim paved edge. The only sound in the small park was the gentle lapping of pond at the edges of its confines. The area was secluded, would in fact be missed by most if they didn't know it was there. The little pond seemed to radiate an aura of peace and tranquillity, and seemed even more awe inspiring in the dark of the evening. Whilst the area would no doubt be just as beautiful in the light of day, the faint glow of the moon graced the area with a gentle light, which seemed so much more beautiful. Yet, in Gary's mind at least, the most beautiful thing was seeing Ash bathed in moonlight, his ring glinting in the dark.

"Oh my god Ash, I didn't know this was here" Gary turned his head, looking about the small clearing, awe evident in his words and voice "It's lovely; how did you find it?"

Ash dipped his head, a look of intense sadness flashing across his otherwise ecstatic features; he looked up at Gary, a small smile trying to work its way back onto his lips.

"I got a bit...unhappy. Some time ago" Ash turned from him, and pulled him over to one of the two benches; when they sat down, Ash leant his head against Gary's shoulder "I'd been crying for hours; I couldn't stand being inside any longer, so I just...ran out. And found myself here. It was so quiet, so peaceful; I ended up sleeping here for a few hours"

Gary swallowed, an uncomfortable lump forming in his throat. He knew he'd made Ash unhappy, but actually _hearing_ it was a completely different thing all together. He put his arm around the almost fragile seeming black haired man beside him, and held him as close as he could; a move that generated a small sound of contentment, a small sigh filled with comfort and satisfaction. He closed his eyes, as two stray tears made their way down his cheek, softly falling into the mass of black hair below him.

"I'm so sorry Ash" His voice was quiet, soft, full of regret and sadness "Can you forgive me?"

Gary felt an arm slide around his waist, then another across his stomach, completely the embrace he had begun. The man at his side let out another contented sigh, and almost seemed to burrow his head further into the shoulder it lay against.

"I said I'd marry you, didn't I?" Ash's voice was slightly muffled, but it could be heard clearly enough in the silence of their own private oasis "I love you Gary Oak, more than I can say"

"I'm...jus...sorr...fuck" Gary broke off, a sob spilling from his lips; tears began to fall, faster and faster, pouring down his face; a waterfall of misery and regret.

Ash lifted his head far enough to look into the brunettes face; looking into those lovely orbs, though ringed with red from the tears he'd shed, Ash found nothing but an all consuming sadness at past actions, and the love he'd craved for so long. Gary Oak, for all the misery he'd caused, was the only one for him. He gently brushed his lips across Gary's, a movement as much for comfort as it was for affection.

"I forgive you my love" Ash touched his lips to the brunettes again, though this time the touch was more lingering "We're together now love, and that's the way it will stay"

The pair embraced, and slowly lay down beside each other on the bench, entangled in each other's arms. It had proven to be a night of great joy and sadness, but neither wished for anything to be different. Holding each other by a secluded pond, now engaged, they felt a sense of peace and completion like never before.

_xxx_

A few hours later, the pair had made their way back to the house. Whilst the interlude by the pond had proven to be emotional for both men, it had been necessary. Laying next to each other, surrounded by nothing but the trees and the gentle swell of water, Ash and Gary had been able to simple enjoy being with each other, unhindered by any worldly interventions. It had been a chance for bonding, a chance for healing, and a chance for apologies to be made.

Now, back in the comfort of Ash's impressive home, the mood had taken a distinct turn, one that a certain abrasive redhead had predicted. Whilst love and romance had been the original mood of the evening, things had now turned to more carnal pursuits.

At this very moment, Ash was pressed up against the hallway wall, not far from the closed front door. His dress shirt was in disarray, half the buttons haphazardly undone; his black suit jacket had been thrown to one side, resting near the foot of the stair case. Both trousers and underwear could be found pooled around his ankles.

Kneeling before him, still fully clothed, was Gary; Ash's hands were tangled in his thick brown hair, as the brunettes head bobbed back and forth. The hallway was filled with a mixture of pleasured groans, and the slight sound of suction.

Gary shifted back slightly, allowing Ash's erect, and now exceptionally wet penis to pop out of his mouth; a move that produced a distinctly obscene sound. He looked up at the black haired man, for the second time that day, and was again left awe struck. Seeing Ash with his head thrown back in such a wanton fashion, his clothes askew, a slight flush creeping up his lightly muscled body, and enveloping his face. The sight was truly magnificent in Gary's mind, and did nothing but make the tightness in his trousers worse. Especially the way the tip of his tongue poked out from between swollen lips, or the way his lightly toned stomach had turned a light shade of red, and rose and fell unevenly, in time with his moans. Though, really, everything about the man was perfect in Gary's mind.

"Enjoying this babe?" Gary had a seductive grin on his face and a playful glint in his eye. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of his lover.

"Yeah...Please don't stop" Ash's voice drifted from him like a thin stream of smoke; his mind was fogged with pleasure, he simply couldn't focus on anything else.

"As you wish my love"

Gary grinned in a wicked fashion, and ran his tongue from base to tip of the swollen erection bobbing a mere millimetre in front of him, generating a fresh set of groans from the beauty currently collapsed against the wall. He slowly circled the tip of Ash's erection, lapping at the pre-cum, before slowly engulfing every inch yet again. His slow progress seemed to drive even more wanton noises from Ash, his groans coming ever faster, and at an ever increasing volume. Gary began to set a steady rhythm; bobbing his head back, circling the head with his tongue before sucking on the delicate tip, before engulfing the whole thing again.

He began to run his hands up Ash's leg; slowly, gently, massaging as he went. When he reached his waist, he circled his hands around, and began to rub and squeeze the plump masses of flesh that were Ash Ketchum's sizable and extremely enjoyable arse. Within moments, Gary began to part the mounds of flesh, exposing the ring of muscle hidden between them; he began to circle a finger around the opening, gently pushing, applying slight amounts of pressure in his probes.

"Oooohh...You're gonna make me cum Gary" Ash's words were faint, as if it took all his concentration to force them out of his pleasure hazed mind. He couldn't focus on anything aside from the feel of the wet warmth encasing his penis, and the pressure being applied at his rear. He started thrusting back and forth, seeking more of each; something he was rewarding with very quickly.

As soon as the black haired man's hips started to buck, Gary knew that his beloved wouldn't hold out much longer. He thrust his finger inside of Ash with one swift move, striking a small bundle of nerves immediately.

His thrusting grew ever faster, seeking more of Gary's mouth, and more of the penetration; the combination of both driving him near insanity. Add to that the near constant humming and moaning coming from Gary, as Ash so expertly and roughly fucked his mouth. The sensations were overriding his senses, blotting everything else out.

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna..." Ash trailed off mid sentence, the fire building in the pit of his stomach too much to ignore. A second later, Ash's orgasm rushed through him; fiery and intense, his world fading to black momentarily, as every nerve seemed to quiver with the simple sensation of pleasure. Gary moaned in satisfaction, and swallowed greedily as stream after stream of cum shot down his throat.

Gary felt Ash's hands untangle themselves from his hair, and fall against the wall with a gentle thud. He withdrew his finger, allowed the now softening penis to fall from his mouth, as he stood up, bringing his arms around Ash; pulling the dark haired man against him in a gentle embrace.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary in turn, and sagged against his firm chest, a smile of pure bliss on his face. His mind still felt fogged over, his legs barely able to hold him; Ash was thankful to have Gary's strong form to rest against. Though being wrapped in those strong arms was always a favourite sensation for him. Ash felt a hand weave its way into his hair, gently stroking and caressing; it was such a relaxing feeling, he could have gone to sleep right there, clothing hanging off him, in his hallway.

"Hey there babe" Gary's voice was soft, caring; when he spoke, his chest rumbled ever so slightly, the feeling giving Ash nothing but a sense of comfort "You okay?"

"I'm good...bit tired" Ash snuggled deeper into Gary's chest, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat, and the warmth his body exuded; there was a playful lilt to his voice "Think you've worn me out"

The brunette chuckled in response, the vibrations washing throughout Ash's body.

"I hope you can find a little energy somewhere; I'm not finished with you yet love" The clearly seductive edge to his voice sent pleasant shivers down Ash's spine, and sent blood rushing directly to his now hardening cock.

Ash moved his head away from its comfortable position on Gary's chest, and looked deep into those dark eyes he so loved. He bit his bottom lip gently, a coy grin forming on his face; his eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. He wrapped his arms around Gary's firm neck, and pulled him down for a slow, sensual kiss. Their lips connected softly, in a tender exchange of affection. Their movements were unrushed; they simply indulged in the feel of each other.

_xxx_

Sometime later, the pair had migrated to the bedroom. As was their habit, they had spent longer kissing in the hallway than they may have originally intended. Once they managed to drag themselves apart, Gary had, in a moment of pure chivalry, picked Ash up and carried him to the bedroom. Given the events of the day, namely the proposal, Gary had carried his beloved to the bed in standard bridal style. Whilst Ash would never actually tell anyone this, having his arms wrapped around the brunettes neck, and being carried in such a fashion, had made him feel so loved and cherished.

Now, they lay side by side on Ash's soft double bed. Along the way, the pair had divested each other of their clothing, though in Ash's case it had been his remaining clothing. Gary tilted his head to the side, and looked at the man stretched out next to him; Ash wasn't a built individual by any means, but his body always appealed to Gary. He had lightly defined muscles all over his body, and a flat stomach that was always a pleasure to kiss; his legs and arms had a light dusting of hair, his chest remained comparatively bare, though his stomach had a very small trail of hair running down towards something more intimate. And, of course, a small gold ring on his left hand.

Gary smiled at the sight, a smile so full of satisfaction that most would find it hard to believe.

"How did I end up with someone as attractive and wonderful as you Ash?" His voice was laced with general wonder and affection; as if he simply couldn't believe what strings of fate had been pulled to bring them together, which was true to his state of mind.

Ash looked over at him, a smile on his handsome face.

"Because I love you Gary; I can't live without you" it was said with such honesty, that Gary couldn't help but take it as the truth. Ash bit his bottom lip lightly, his smile slowing acquiring a teasing slant "So...when you said you weren't finished with me earlier, what else did you have in mind?"

A sly smirk appeared on Gary's face at his inquiry; he had been wondering if Ash would raise his earlier remark. He ran his tongue over his lips, savouring the sight of Ash lying on the bed, devoid of all clothing. He rolled to the side, so he was straddling Ash's hip. Gary planted his hands either side of Ash's head, and slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, accompanied by the occasional gyration; all the while staring directly into the beautiful eyes of the man beneath him.

"I'll show you what I had in mind babe" Gary smirked down at Ash once more, before he closed the gap between the two of them, latching onto Ash's mouth with lips seemingly possessed by desire and passion; all the while grinding his now hard cock against Ash's equally hard member and plunging his tongue deep into Ash's mouth, exploring each and every inch.

The sudden move shocked Ash for a brief moment; but he instantaneously submitted to Gary's dominance, and to the feel of having someone claim his mouth so efficiently and moaned near continuously to the motions of Gary's hips, and having his thick tongue so forcefully invading his mouth.

When the need for air became too great, Gary broke the fiery kiss, and smirked down at the writhing mess that was Ash Ketchum. The once prominent Pokémon trainer had been reduced to a pile of writhing limps and flushed skin; a sight Gary found far too appealing. Still gyrating his hips, keeping the friction ever present against their respective penises, he began to gentle nibble at Ash's neck and upper torso. He started just below the left ear, nipping at the flushed skin, revelling in the salty tang of sweat, before moving down to the collar bones; all the while he muttered against the flushed skin, heated words that drove Ash further into the abyss.

"You're so fucking hot Ash" gentle nip to a patch of skin near the collar bone, followed up by a harsher one, that provoked a loud cry of pleasure "I could do this all day. Kissing your body...rubbing against you"

"God Gary...please don't stop...please don't stop" The dark haired trainers words tumbled from his mouth in a breathless torrent, as his hands clawed at the expanse of back available to him; Gary's body was all lean, firm muscle, and Ash couldn't get enough of it.

"I have no intention of stopping. I love hearing you moan like this" words accompanied by hot breath directed against Ash's already overheating skin; Gary began sucking on a delicate pink nipple, gently biting the bud until it formed a hard peak, every touch of tooth or tongue generating move groans of pleasure.

He began to shift his body, breaking the friction against their groins they had so far kept up, as he slowly crawled off Ash, intent on lavishing the lower parts of his body with equal attention; a move that produced a sad moan from the younger male, at the loss of contact.

Gary glanced up, and chuckled lightly at the needy sound Ash had just made. Even when looking so completely debauched, the younger male could still behave in such a cute, needy fashion; that balance simply made Gary love him even more. He kissed his way down the flat, lightly toned stomach, gently kissing the tip of Ash's penis, before he sat back on his haunches, gazing at the man spread out before him.

"Lift your legs up Ash" His tone was dominant, controlling; something Ash loved, and wished to indulge in a little more, submitting to the brunettes will was always so...satisfying. Ash complied with the command immediately, and raised his legs in the air, grasping his calves with his hands, keeping them in place. Gary licked his lips as that tight ring of muscle he so loved came into view; spread out for him to enjoy.

The brunette leant forwards, allowing his legs to slide out from under him towards the end of the bed. Leaning forwards even more, he wrapped his hands around Ash's upper thighs, and gently began to tease his twitching opening with the tip of his tongue; applying slight pressure, circling the edge of the opening, before flattening his tongue and licking a line straight across that tight little ring of muscle.

"Oooooh...Ga..ry" his words fell from his mouth in a tumbling mess, all sense lost in the near constant moans of pleasure.

Gary grinned wickedly at the effect he was having on the man laid out before him, and began to apply more force to the small entrance, intent on loosening his man as much as possible for what was soon to come. He swirled his tongue round the opening, then slowing started to thrust his tongue into the tight, warm entrance before him, savouring the sensation of pushing Ash so far, and giving him such pleasure. The moment Ash felt Gary's tongue penetrate him, his groans began to grow in volume and in pitch. It was times like this that having a secluded house really paid off.

As Gary's tongue inched ever deeper, Ash began to thrash ever more, his whole body quivering as pleasure sparked throughout his body. In a show of his body strength, Ash released his legs and leant forwards far enough to tangle his hands in the mass of brunette hair he so adored; now, keeping his legs raised through shear strength alone, he sort to pull Gary in deeper, seeking more of the undeniable pleasure he was experiencing. Still latched onto Gary's head with a near death grip, Ash allowed his head to fall back, a wide grin of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Gary...please fuck me already" breathless, needy, almost pleading; his hands fell away from the mass of silky soft brunette locks, grasping the bed sheets for support.

Gary slowly withdrew his tongue, gently lapping at the area once more, before crawling forwards, covering Ash's body with his own. Looking down at the dark haired man, he smiled gently, before covering the plump lips he had come to adore with an all consuming kiss of love and passionate affection. Their lips moved together in tandem, tongues gentle exploring the warm caverns that were each other's mouths. They pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at each other.

"You know Gary" Ash ran his tongue over his lips, a teasing smile pulling at the corners of his mouth "You taste like ass"

A large smile appeared on Gary's face, as he chuckled in response. Only Ash Ketchum could make such a joke in the middle of making love; he always did have an interesting sense of timing for his remarks. What some might term socially awkward, Gary always found strangely endearing.

"Well Ash, given where my mouth has just been, I'm not surprised to hear that" He kissed Ash lightly once more, and crawled off the toned body below him, kneeling between the slight, yet muscular legs dusted with dark hair "Keep still love, and I'll fuck you just how you like it"

"I'm all yours"

Gary rested the tip of his erection against the now slick open, and slowly pushed his way into the tight, warm channel of his lover and soon to be fiancé; his tentative, almost lovingly slow pace left them both moaning with desire, and craving more. Once he was fully sheathed within Ash, he paused, and took a breath; looking down at Ash, seeing that expression of pure ecstasy at being filled by another, Gary couldn't help but feel his heart swell. Gary started off slowly, gently pulling most of the way out, before thrusting back in equally slowly; he kept that pace for some time, as the room filled with the soft moans of both men, and the smell of sex and sweat.

Ash's head rolled to one side, breaking the eye contact they had maintained throughout; his eyes had drifted shut , a wide grin plastered across his face. All of which spoke to precisely how much he was enjoying the loving treatment he was currently enjoying; having Gary's sizable cock moving in and out of him was always a good experience in Ash's mind. Hands still grasping the bed sheets as if his life depended on it, Ash began to thrash from side to side gently, the soft taps against his prostate no longer being enough; he wanted to cum, and he wanted it to overtake every sense in his body.

"Harder Gary...Please" A loud groan spilt from his mouth, disrupting his sentence, as Gary complied immediately, picking up speed and force "Oh god...So good...Make me cum"

The noise in the room quickly increased, as Ash's moans increased in volume and pitch exponentially, the feeling of Gary's sizable erection plunging in and out of him, hammering that bundle of sensitive nerves in side of him with each thrust, proving far too much for Ash. His thrashing became even more pronounced, his head twisting from side to side, as the fire in the pit of his stomach burned ever hotter, threatening to wash through him at a moment's notice.

By this point, Gary had nearly bent the black haired man beneath him in half, their hips moving in tandem with a force like never before; sweat streamed down the brunettes face, off his body. Gary closed the gap between them, latching onto the pouty lips he so adored; the kiss started as a mere clash of teeth, but quickly grew into a passionate dance of partnered tongues. Ash's hands trailed down Gary's muscled back, clawing and clinging as they went, finally setting themselves in a desperate embrace; Gary's mouth soon became filled with the sensation of Ash's near constant groaning.

A few thrusts later, their worlds flashed to black for a split second, as their orgasms rushed through them both. The combined sensation of being fucked so effectively and the constant friction produced by Gary's muscled stomach rubbing against his cock sent Ash over the edge; thick ropes of cum shot from his penis, painting both their chests and stomachs white. A mere moment latter, Gary succumbed, the spasms running through Ash's channel being all that was needed to drive him over the edge. He came deep inside his lover with a manly groan of satisfaction; a sound Ash swallowed with greed.

Gary thrust into Ash a few more times, before he ceased all movement, breaking the rough kiss, and burying his head in the soft skin of Ash's neck. He breathed in the scent of his lover, a mixture of Ash's natural scent mixed with sweat and the heady smell of sex; he loved it. He felt Ash wrap his arms gently around his back, holding him close.

The brunette smiled against his neck, and breathed gently.

"I love you so much Ash, more than anything else in this" whispered into the flushed neck of the dark haired man, just audible.

Ash smiled in pleasure at the words he had just heard; his breathing slowly returning to normal, his eye lids drifting shut in the post orgasm bliss they were currently feeling.

"Love you too Gary"

The pair slowly drifted off to sleep, still intertwined with each other.

**Reviews are welcome **

**This chapter took me a fair length of time to write, the brain cells just weren't firing; can we perhaps aim for more than one review this time? ;)**


End file.
